


Последний Пожиратель

by Jero3000



Series: Последний Пожиратель [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cultural Differences, F/M, Nationverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Карпатское АУ! Гермиэля Грейнджеренко после школы отправляется в село Волшебные Вуйки. Вскоре туда же попадает и Драсько Малфюк.Примечания автора:Внимание! АУ предусматривает отличия системы образования от Британской. Имена адаптированы. Легкий, ненавязчивый юмор. Никаких высоких смыслов и сюжетных изысков.





	1. Пролог

В величественных Карпатских горах среди вечных еловых лесов, где даже солнечные лучи имеют зеленоватый оттенок, пробиваясь сквозь густую листву, спряталось древнее село Волшебные Вуйки. Поговаривают, что все великие и знаменитые колдуны родились, учились, или хоть раз бывали в Волшебных Вуйках. Даже тот самый Пацюк – и он не обошел это село, оставив после себя мощную Пацюкову Скалу, тень которой в предвечерних лучах повторяет очертания легендарного казака. А может это просто сплетни – вы же знаете, что могут рассказать люди, особенно после рюмки хорошей хреновухи. Но то, что хреновуху в Волшебных Вуйках делают добрую, вам скажет каждый. А какие кремзлики готовят к хреновухе – за одни лишь кремзлики можно продать хату во Франковске, даже в самом Киеве, и навсегда поселиться в Волшебных Вуйках.

Читать кулинарный панегирик Гермиэля не стала и захлопнула «Путеводитель по магическим местам». Тем более что пани Макегонова нервно постукивала своей палочкой по листу.

\- Еду, - решительно произнесла Гермиэля.

\- Гермиэленька, дорогая, - Макегонова сняла очки и, по-кошачьи прищурившись, посмотрела на нее, - тебе в этом путеводителе и не такого напишут. А на самом деле эти Волшебные Вуйки – прости, Господи - задница мира. Почему бы тебе не пойти в Департамент Волшебных Превращений? Превращения тебе всегда удавались.

\- Знаете, пани Макегонова, мне бы поехать, где потише, и чуть-чуть отдохнуть. А в Волшебных Вуйках, сами говорили, тихо.

\- Только если ты в этом уверена, - Макегонова подняла палочку над листом. – Хоть там и обещают дом с огородом, я что-то не уверена. Иначе, почему бы десяти твоим предшественницам так оттуда бежать?

\- А бежали?

\- Аж лес шумел, - кивнула Макегонова.

\- Тогда точно еду, - глаза Гермиэли горели от восторга и желания доказать всем вокруг, что именно она сможет расположиться в этих Волшебных Вуйках. Поэтому пани Макегоновой только и осталось, что поставить отметку напротив фамилии Гермиэли. 

\- Ты же из-за Роника из Киева убегаешь, - вздохнула Падарка Патильняк, которая выписывала справку о распределении на место трудоустройства. – Грейнджеренко, признавайся. Это из-за того, что Визловский вернулся к Браунович, ты едешь в эти, как их там.

\- Волшебные Вуйки, - любезно подсказала Гермиэля. – И Визловский здесь ни при чем. Хочу заехать туда, где каждый камешек не будет напоминать о Пожирателях Смерти.

\- Ну, тогда все хорошо, - кивнула Падарка, шлепнув печать на справку. – Хотя могла бы и поближе где-то заехать. Хоть в Житомир. Упали тебе те Вуйки?

\- А может и упали, - Гермиэля пожала плечами и ушла, оставив Патильняк с кучей справок, ведомостей, актов и учебных планов. Хотелось сказать что-то о том, что канцелярия Департамента Магического Образования Министерства Волшебных Дел тоже не похожа на райский уголок, но Гермиэля в последний момент ухватила себя за язык. Не то чтобы Падарка была способна на нечто большее, кроме перекладывания методичек с одного стола на другой.

За двадцать минут Гермиэля уже получила свой портключ до Волшебных Вуек, вернулась в общежитие и теперь собирала вещи. Точнее говоря, вещи были собраны еще с вечера, а теперь надо было собирать Живоглота. Тот по каким-то неизвестным причинам собираться не хотел никак. 

\- Черт бы тебя взял, - Гермиэля опустила поцарапанные руки и посмотрела на кота, который в корзину для животных не лез. – Портключ сейчас активируется и попадет в Волшебные Вуйки без нас. Тогда меня будет ждать скандал в ДепОбразования, а тебя – хорошая взбучка. 

Кот чихнул и начал лизать лапу.

\- У меня есть еще один вариант, - Гермиэля вроде бы равнодушно посмотрела на Живоглота. – Я переношусь с портключом в Волшебные Вуйки. Со всеми своими вещами и едой. А ты остаешься здесь. Можешь вместе с Нориськой таскаться хвостом за Филимонычем. Мне все равно. 

Живоглот опустил лапу и уставился на Гермиэлю глазами размером с юбилейные пять чудогривен. Даже язык забыл в рот вернуть. Так с высунутым языком и огромными глазами и полез в корзину. Разве что крышку за собой не закрыл. Это уже пришлось делать Гермиэле.

\- Ну, вроде ничего не забыла, - она осмотрела пустую комнату. Все вещи уместились в рюкзак – конечно, без Чар Расширения пространства не обошлось – а Живоглот устроился в корзине и что-то себе бормотал. Она подхватила корзину – и вовремя. Портключ уже мерцал приятным зеленым светом. 

Гермиэля не слишком грациозно приземлилась. Если быть честными, она просто упала на сырую землю. Сверху на нее рухнул ее собственный рюкзак, который легким назвать никак нельзя было, а корзина с Живоглотом упала рядом с ней и рассыпалась. Живоглот с отчаянным визгом забрался на ближайшую ель и там затаился. В завершение величественного прибытия Гермиэли Грейнджеренко в Волшебные Вуйки земли достиг и портключ. Тяжеловатый «Путеводитель», который мальчик из Отдела Отправки превратил в транспорт, при падении раскрылся и накрыл Гермиэлину голову. 

\- Все. Я в домике, - выдохнула Гермиэля.

\- Добро пожаловать в Волшебные Вуйки, - раздался над ее головой приятный мужской голос. – Каким ветром?

Сильная рука подняла рюкзак. Гермиэля наконец смогла встать, но стояла к своему неизвестному спасителю спиной, пытаясь не сгореть со стыда сразу. Судя по голосу, ее встретил не иначе как коренастый карпатский принц. Как тот, что улыбался со страниц «Путеводителя»: с искренней улыбкой, немного загорелый, черноволосый, с топором на поясе и трембитой в руке. И тут она – а что, собственно, она? Как всегда взъерошенная, потому что все резинки для волос ее грива безжалостно разрывала, шпильки – гнула, в порванной блузе - падение с высоты никогда не обходится просто так – еще и с чумазым лицом. 

\- Вы не ушиблись, барышня? – спросил голос за спиной, и Гермиэля нашла в себе силы посмотреть на своего карпатского принца. Уши ее обманули. Карпатский принц оказался почти стариком, седым, как зима, с длиннющими усами. Разве что с топором она угадала – тот как родненький, висел за поясом. – Я Фирась, местный характерник. Ну и врач чуть-чуть. 

Гермиэля от удивления забыла, что рот надо держать закрытым.

\- Живой характерник? – переспросила она, разрушая свою репутацию умненькой девушки. Хотя Киевская репутация здесь, наверное, значения не имела, потому Фирась рассмеялся, и в глазах его запрыгали веселые чертики.

\- Ну, дай Боже, еще жив. 

\- Извините, я не это хотела сказать, - Гермиэля чувствовала себя глупой, как та ель, на которой затаился Живоглот. – Просто я характерников только в книжках видела. На курсе Магической Истории.

\- Вот так история, - усмехнулся Фирась. – Ты в село идешь? Поговорить и по дороге можно. 

\- Да, - кивнула Гермиэля, и в следующее мгновение кошачий крик всполошил лесных птиц. – Ой, в смысле, нет. У меня еще, понимаете, кот.   
Фирась взглянул на кота из-под густых бровей и тихо, но уверенно сказал:

\- Все, хватит валять дурака. Слезай.  
Живоглот тихо спрыгнул на землю и зашагал впереди них в сторону деревни.

\- Умный, - Фирась легко забросил рюкзак Гермиэли на спину и уверенно двинулся вперед. Гермиэля вздохнула и поспешила за ним.

\- Так откуда такая барышня взялась? 

\- Ой, - Гермиэля третий раз за последние десять минут почувствовала себя елью, которой неизвестно как – не иначе, как шутка судьбы - достались руки, ноги, голова и паспорт. – Извините. Меня зовут Гермиэля Грейнджеренко, меня к вам распределили. Знаете, трудоустройство выпускников и все такое.

\- Знаем, - Фирась сразу как-то расстроился. – Сколько уже к нам направляли. Все бегут. Никто не хочет жить в селе и работать с нашей малышней. 

\- Я хочу, - Гермиэля решительно рубанула рукой воздух. – Дошкольная подготовка маленьких колдунов – это моя давняя мечта. У меня есть месяц, чтобы составить для них учебный план. Думаю, начнем с волшебных растений. Колдовать им еще нельзя, а вот растения изучать – кто же запретит. Еще хочу волшебных созданий с ними пройти. Ну, чтобы потом в школе легче было. 

\- Вот и хорошо, - взгляд Фирася стал менее придирчивым. – Сколько здесь девушек было, считать – не пересчитать. Все с порога спрашивают, где хата. 

\- Хата, - Гермиэлю уже несло по волнам мечтаний о педагогике дошкольных учреждений, поэтому возвращаться к такой обыденности, как хата, не хотелось. – И черт с ней, с хатой. Вы мне лучше скажите, можно получить экспериментальный участок для растений?

\- Пани Грейнджеренко, вы просто подарок небес, - Фирась остановился и посмотрел на нее. В глазах его блестели слезы радости. – Будет вам и экспериментальный участок, и загоны для животных, если надо пособия какие из Киева - выпишем. У нас школа маленькая, всего два класса. Но ребятишек жалко.

Гермиэля благодарно обняла Фирася, понимая, что от свежего горного воздуха у нее кружится голова.

\- Ваш дворец, пани, - Фирась показал на опрятную хату с плетнем. – Правда, она маленькая, всего две комнаты. Но, что имеем – то имеем.

Живоглот уже сидел на пороге, намывая морду. Шумел лес, воздух был свежим, светило мягкое июньское солнце, где-то кричали дети. В тот миг Гермиэля точно знала, что означает расплывчатая фраза «Новая жизнь».


	2. Глава 1

Предвечных елей тьма стоит   
Когтей кошачьих там не счесть   
Ты пожирателя не зли   
Стой здесь  
(Алонси) 

Гермиэля быстро приспособилась к жизни в Волшебных Вуйках. Маленькая хата, в которой она поселилась, оказалась очень удобной, даже если не сравнивать ее с комнатой общежития. Одна комната была для сна, другая служила кабинетом, где Гермиэля разрабатывала планы занятий. Кухня была небольшой, но этого хватало. Хозяйственные дела Гермиэле, как и другим местным хозяйкам было удобнее делать во дворе. В первую же неделю к ней прибежали Марыся и Орыся – две местные сплетницы, и впоследствии Гермиэля уже знала всю правду и неправду о жителях Волшебных Вуек. Марыся и Орыся казались похожими на Патильняк и Браунович, но оказались прямыми, как двери и искренними, как Святой Николай в декабре. Еще был пан Разумовский– дородный мужчина с раскатистым басовитым голосом. Пан Разумовский был главой села и, несмотря на всю свою кажущуюся строгость, очень веселым. Он иногда подходил к плетню, опирался на него так, что бедняга трещал, и рассказывал всякие байки, при этом хохоча и смешно хлопая себя руками по бокам. Кроме Фирася, Марыси с Орысей и пана Разумовского в Волшебных Вуйках было еще много людей. Все они искренне желали «пани учительнице» творческих успехов и постоянно спрашивали, не нужно ли случайно помочь. За два месяца в Волшебных Вуйках Гермиэле уже казалось, что она прожила здесь всю жизнь, а Киев и борьба с Владимиром Мореным были лишь сном. Гермиэля находила покой в том, что выносила на улицу большой тазик и стиральную доску, наливала туда воды из ведра, накладывала на все это легкие чары – и ее вещи сами собой стирались. Она же тем временем мыла окна, подметала двор, читала книжки, прищуриваясь от яркого солнца. Иногда к забору прибегала маленькая Аленка, которая с сентября должна стать ее ученицей, и расспрашивала Гермиэлю про все на свете. Так шли день за днем, и каждый новый был еще лучше, еще спокойнее. 

\- А ты знаешь, Орыся, что я сейчас видела? – Марыся повисла на забор всем телом.

\- И что же ты видела? – Орыся отбросила тяпку и тоже повисла на заборе.

\- Шла я себе шла, и вижу – Сирко идет. 

\- Тьху. Сирко. Что, первый парень на селе? - Орыся прыснула.

\- Идет себе такой Сирко, и что-то высматривает. Дошел до двора нашей Гермиэли, встал под дерево, и семечки щелкает. 

\- Да ты что, - глаза Орыси загорелись восторгом. – И что дальше?

\- Тут она выходит из-за хаты. Он как удрал оттуда, чуть с ног меня не сбил, - Марыся сделала большие глаза. – Понимаешь?

\- Влюбился Сирко, - Орыся снова прыснула. – Да только зачем он Гермиэле? Он и читать не умеет. Ей такой парень нужен...

\- Такой, - Марыся мечтательно закатила глаза. – Такого наверное в нашем селе нет. Ну разве что Фирась когда-то таким был. Возможно. В молодости. Нет, Сирко ей не пара совсем.

\- Совсем не пара, - Орыся кивнула.

\- Добрый день, уважаемые, - незнакомый голос раздался так неожиданно, что девушки стукнулись головами, спрыгнули с забора и уставились на незнакомца. Он был бледен, как смерть, весь в черном, а рядом стоял чемодан на небольших колесах. 

\- Здравствуйте, - Марыся первой оправилась.

\- А не могли б вы, пожалуйста, подсказать бедному путнику, где у вас тут живет некий Фирась?

\- Фирась, - девушки обменялись взглядами. – Да там, на краю села.

\- Спасибо, - незнакомец кивнул и пошел туда, куда Орыся махнула рукой. Чемодан сам по себе покатился за ним.

\- Кто это к Фирасю такой пожаловал? – Марыся пожала плечами. 

\- Я тебе знаю? – Орыся вцепилась в забор, высматривая, куда пошел незнакомый парень.

\- Орыська! Черт бы тебя взял! Нечего языком чесать! Пока ты трындишь, всю арнику сорняки забьют!

\- Ой, Марыська, беги, - прошептала Орыся, хватая тяпку, - потому что сейчас и тебе, и мне бока намнут.

Марыську дважды просить не пришлось. Она побежала подальше оттуда, оставив подругу с арникой и сорняками.

\- Дядя Фирась! Эй! – Драсько стоял перед забором и пытался докричаться до родственника. Вообще, вся эта ситуация казалась ему ужасным сном, начиная с того момента, когда отца вызвали в Министерство на допрос, и мать решила спрятать Драська от правосудия.

\- Едешь в Карпаты. Портключ до Волшебных Вуек я тебе уже купила, а там уже найдешь своего дядю Фирася, - она сунула в руку сына старую шляпу.

\- У тебя еще и брат был? – удивленно посмотрел на мать Драсько.

\- Брат твоего отца. Они не общались. Я сама не знаю, почему – они разругались вдрызг еще до нашей с Олесем свадьбы. 

\- А он меня примет? – Драсько неуверенно бросил свитер в чемодан.

\- Куда он денется, - мать махнула палочкой, и все вещи Драська наперегонки понеслись к чемодану. – Все хорошо.

\- Благодарю, матушка, - пробормотал Драсько, но обнять ее не успел. Шляпа вспыхнула, перенося Драська подальше от Киева и следователей.  
И вот теперь Драсько стоял перед хатой, где – по крайней мере, так сказали те девушки – жил Фирась. 

\- Дядя Фирась! – в последний раз крикнул он и, кажется, сорвал горло.

\- Кто вопит? Дайте поесть спокойно, - послышалось из хаты ворчание, и на пороге появился сам Фирась с кремзликом в руке. – Ты что за рогуль такой?

\- Дядя Фирась? – хрипло переспросил Драсько. – Я к вам в гости.

\- Я тебя звал? 

\- Меня зовут Драсько Малфюк и я, вроде бы, ваш племянник.

Кремзлик таки встал Фирасю поперек горла.

Через десять минут, когда Фирась, наконец, прокашлялся и пришел в себя, Драська пустили-таки в хату. 

\- И что же это должно было произойти, чтобы Олесик про брата вспомнил? – хозяин уселся за стол, но к еде пока не возвращался. Наверное, боялся совсем подавиться.

\- Да такое, - Драсько неуверенно повел рукой, - в следственный комитет попал. Сказали ехать к дяде и спрятаться.

\- И что же следственный комитет такого хочет?

Драсько не отвечал, лишь смотрел в пол и тянул рукава свитера до пальцев.

\- А ты, племянничек, случайно не Пожиратель Смерти? – Фирась нахмурился.

\- Случайно, - под взглядом нового родственника Драську хотелось, чтобы дощатый пол под ним треснул, и он провалился. Желательно как можно глубже, чтобы только Фирась не смотрел на него так.

\- Стыд и позор на мою седую голову, - дядя дернул себя за усы. – Что с тобой поделаешь. Садись и поешь. Хреновухи не налью, мал еще, а вот бограча с кремзликами – пожалуйста.

Драсько кивнул и уселся за стол напротив Фирася, стараясь не смотреть дяде в глаза.

\- И что ты здесь делать будешь?

\- Не знаю, скрываться, - промямлил Драсько, осторожно кусая кремзлик.

\- Да ешь ты нормально, - рявкнул Фирась. – Сегодня я тебя точно отравить не смогу, потому как нечем. А дальше посмотрим.

Драсько дернулся и начал есть. 

\- И не говори никому, что ты Пожиратель Смерти, потому что у нас, знаешь, люди к этому серьезно относятся. 

После обеда Фирась заставил Драська переодеваться.

\- Сейчас будешь дрова рубить.

\- Рубить? Дрова? – переспросил Драсько. – Я?

\- Ну не я же, - улыбнулся Фирась. – Если не хочешь спать в холодной хате, будешь рубить как миленький.

\- А вы, дядя?

\- А я все равно в лес ночью пойду, мне те дрова не уперлись.

\- Руками, - Драсько с опаской посмотрел на топор.

\- Если знаешь какие-то рубильные чары – можешь чарами. Если нет – рученьками, племянничек. Здесь тебе не санаторий.

Проклятые дрова рубиться не хотели. Совсем. Что только Драсько с ними не делал: и замахивался сильнее, и орал – как будто дрова могли его испугаться и нарубиться сами – и пилил их пилой. Все бесполезно. Упертые бревна оставались целыми. Напоследок Драсько еще и загнал в палец занозу, и теперь пытался ее оттуда вытащить. За этим делом Фирась его и застал.

\- Дал Бог племянника, а ума племяннику не дал, - вздохнул дядя, глядя, как Драсько ковыряет палец. – Кто же так рубит? Смотри, надо же топор острием на бревно опускать. 

Фирась махнул топором – и проклятая колода разлетелась.

\- А пилу зачем достал? Она же совсем тупая. Или подобное потянулось к подобному?  
Драсько чувствовал себя так, будто это его, а не бревно разрубили. Он запарился в черной рубашке, весь вспотел и запыхался, а бледное лицо пошло пятнами. А теперь оказалось, что два часа подряд он рубил не той стороной топора. Могло ли быть что-то хуже?

\- Это еще твое счастье, что у нас хата на краю села. А ну как люди бы увидели?

Оказывается, могло. Драсько представил, как его, стройного и хрупкого, поднимает на смех целая толпа крепких местных парней, и следственный комитет показался ему не таким уж и страшным.

\- Может, зря я сюда приперся? – вздохнул Драсько. – Провели бы свое следствие, может и отпустили бы.

\- Приперся – так сиди, горе луковое, - дядя Фирась сплюнул. – И что ты ту руку ковыряешь? Оторвать хочешь, что ли?

Драсько протянул ему руку, показывая занозу, которая вонзилась уж слишком глубоко.

\- Нашел беду, - махнул рукой Фирась и что-то прошептал. Заноза сама выпала из пальца. – А теперь руби давай. Олесик на мне все детство катался, а тебе не позволю.

Драсько взял топор – теперь правильной стороной – и замахнулся на новую колоду.

\- Получилось! – раздался над селом радостный крик. Фирась удивленно смотрел, как племянник прыгает вокруг бревна, размахивая топором. – Так тебе, тупая колода. Сейчас и братьев твоих порублю!

\- Дядя Фирась! – позвал кто-то, и тот побежал к забору, оставляя бревна на растерзание кровожадного Драська. 

\- Дяденька Фирась, Живоглот, кажется, отравился, - перед ним стояла Гермиэля с лицом, мокрым от слез, и держала в руках кота, который почти не дышал.

\- Иди сюда, бедолага, - Фирась осторожно забрал из рук пушистое тело и низко склонился, словно кот мог прошептать ему что-то. 

То ли Гермиэля от страха за питомца уже бредила, то ли кот и правда что-то говорил Фирасю, но характерник очень долго кивал головой, а потом сам начал шептать что-то, прямо в кошачье ухо. Может, тени от листьев так падали, но Гермиэле казалось, что теперь кивает Живоглот. Он открыл один желтый глаз и не сводил его с Фирасевого лица, пока тот не закончил шептать. 

\- Ну что? – спросил Фирась, выпрямив спину. Живоглот спрыгнул с его рук и спокойно пошел обратно в деревню. 

\- Дяденька Фирасенька, вы мой спаситель, - Гермиэля снова заплакала и только теперь услышала крики, что доносились из-за хаты Фирася. – Ой, а что это у вас такое шумное?

\- А это ко мне племянник приехал, - улыбнулся Фирась. – Ты внимания не обращай, он у нас немного того, глупенький, как и батюшка его. 

\- Бедняга. Дядюшка Фирась, давайте я вам в хате приберусь, - Гермиэля не знала, как отблагодарить.

\- А хоть и приберись. Веник в уголке. 

Гермиэля радостно заскочила в хату и стала хозяйничать. Фирася, наверное, целыми днями – а может, и ночами - не бывало дома, потому что постель и печь выглядели так, будто к ним очень давно никто не прикасался. Гермиэля все равно на всякий случай подмела и протерла пыль, а затем убрала остатки еды со стола и вынесла на улицу посуду, чтобы помыть. И все это время из-за хаты доносились крики и визги незнакомого Фирасевого племянника.

\- Все, хватит рубить, - крикнул Фирась, когда Гермиэля уже мыла посуду. – Собирай давай, все раскидал. И топор заточишь потом. И пилу, если уже твои ручонки загребущие и до нее добрались.

Гермиэля легко улыбнулась.

\- Гермиэленька, тебе что-то надо по хозяйству? Могу племянника прислать, - Фирась вышел из-за хаты и теперь улыбался себе в усы.

\- Да как будто ничего не надо.

\- Даже дрова рубить? – улыбка Фирася стала хитрой, как у Живоглота неделю назад, когда он влез к Марысе во двор и сожрал полную миску сметаны. 

\- Я могу топор заколдовать, - пожала плечами Гермиэля. 

\- Ой уж мне эти киевские панночки, - вздохнул Фирась. – Никакого заколдовывания топоров. Придет племянник и все тебе нарубит. 

\- Дядя Фирась? – Гермиэля удивленно наклонила голову.

\- А что? Он тебе дрова нарубит, ты его, может, уму-разуму научишь. Не все же дурачком ходить.

\- Хорошо, пусть приходит. У меня компот есть, - Гермиэля вроде бы понимала, к чему ведет Фирась.

\- Сейчас! Еще на этого оборванца такой добрый компот переводить, - пробормотал он. – Если хочешь компот раздавать, то давай мне. Я ночью в лес пойду, гнездо лысых чертей искать. 

\- Чертей? А это безопасно?

\- Для меня – безопасно, - кивнул Фирась. 

\- Ну я пойду, - Гермиэля улыбнулась.

\- Иди, Гермиэленька, иди. Сейчас эта беда лесная здесь все уберет, и я его к тебе зашлю. Если голова глупая, то пусть хоть руками работает.

К словам Фирася о том, что надо нарубить дрова еще и для какой-то местной учительницы, Драсько отнесся очень плохо. Прямо говоря, он чуть не потерял сознание от такого счастья.

\- Издеваетесь, дядюшка?

\- Конечно, издеваюсь, - кивнул Фирась. – Буду из тебя все эти Пожирательские бредни выгонять. Все понял? Тебе нужна хата пани учительницы.

\- Хорошо, - Драсько нахмурился, взял топор и захлопнул за собой калитку. 

Он брел по улочке села, высматривая хоть кого, кто бы сказал, где хата учительницы. Девушки, которые показали дорогу к Фирасю, уже разошлись, поэтому надо было искать других местных. Наконец, он увидел под деревом какого-то парня и двинулся прямо к нему.

\- Простите, уважаемый, где я могу найти пани учительницу?

Уважаемый моментально выпрямил спину и хрустнул кулаками, сделав шаг к Драську. Он оказался выше где-то головы на две – а Драсько же сам был не слишком низеньким. 

\- Эй, прекращай, - Драсько привычным жестом опустил руку к карману, но эти штаны – злая судьба, не иначе – дал ему дядя Фирась, а палочка осталась в его, Драськовых брюках. Но рука коснулась чего-то другого.

\- Зачем тебе пани учительница? – басовито спросил парень, нависая над Драськом.

\- Прекращай, говорю. У меня топор, - предупредил он, вынимая из-за пояса топор.

\- Да кто ты такой, чтобы на меня, Сирка, топором махать? Я тебе сейчас так махну – до Говерлы долетишь.

\- Сирко! – крикнул кто-то из ближайшего двора. – Ты чего к людям цепляешься?  
Сирко не ответил ничего, просто дернулся и стремглав побежал с того места, оставив Драська дурачком стоять посреди села.

\- Эй, ты там нормально? Чего к тебе Сирко приставал?

Драсько узнал этот голос. Более того, он присмотрелся и узнал бывшую одногруппницу.

\- Грейнджеренко, - он перехватил топор так, чтобы казаться сильным. – У меня сегодня точно невезучий день.

\- Малфюк, - она тоже не казалась слишком счастливой. – Какие черти тебя сюда принесли?

\- Не твое собачье дело, - сказал он. – И вообще, я ищу пани учительницу.

\- Ну, можешь считать, что нашел, - вздохнула Гермиэля. – Правду говорил дядя Фирась, племянник у него – та еще неприятность.

\- Что там тебе рубить, - пробормотал Драсько, подходя к калитке.

\- Иди себе. Не нужны мне никакие дрова.

\- Грейнджеренко, - Малфюк отодвинул ее от калитки и зашел во двор.

\- Сама себе нарублю, - уверенно проговорила она.

\- Ага. А мне дядя Фирась голову снесет. Где там твои дрова?

Гермиэля сидела под окном и давалась диву, как все же неожиданна может быть жизнь. Разве могла она подумать, что будет сидеть вот так, почти под собственной хатой, записывая план урока, а Малфюк – без рубашки и в широких штанах – рубить дрова? Хотя Малфюк без рубашки представлял собой зрелище сомнительной эстетической ценности. Мышц там было как у воробья под коленом, спина уже пошла пятнами, да еще и проклятая метка на руке бросалась в глаза.

\- Рубашку надень, - бросила Гермиэля. 

\- Черт, - выругался Малфюк, отследив ее взгляд. – Дядя сказал, если местные узнают, будет мне горе. А в этой долбаной рубашке я скоро сварюсь живьем.   
Гермиэле даже стало жаль его.

\- Ты в изгнании, - догадалась она.

\- Скорее прячусь, и спасибо что напомнила. Очень любезно с твоей стороны.

\- Извини. Компота принести? 

\- Ну неси, черт бы тебя взял, - Малфюк сел в тень под хатой и стал ждать. 

Гермиэля появилась через две минуты с кружкой компота и какой-то тряпкой.

\- А это что?

\- Бинты. Завяжем твою метку. Будешь всем говорить, что порезался, - она принялась перевязывать руку. 

\- Как будто похоже, - Малфюк придирчиво осматривал результаты ее работы. – И за компот спасибо. Вкусно.

Гермиэля немного смутилась. 

\- Да что там, компот как компот. Я тебе сейчас бутыль наберу, потому что дядя Фирась просил ему с собой дать.

\- Хорошо, - Малфюк поднялся и продолжил рубить дрова. 

Домой он вернулся обессиленный. Дядя Фирась уже ждал его.

\- Что, оборванец, справился?

\- Вроде справился. Пани учительница передала компот, - он протянул Фирасю бутыль.

\- Вот и хорошо, - Фирась забросил ее в сумку и обернулся к Драську. – Я пошел. Хату не крушить, людей не пугать.

\- Хорошо.

\- И печь растопи, ночью уже прохладно, - дал Фирась последнее указание и ушел, оставив Драська в одиночестве.

Драсько наскоро поужинал, напихал в печь дров, уселся на кровати и направил палочку на печь. Дрова вспыхнули. Он закрыл заслонку печи и моментально уснул.


	3. Глава 2

Среди карпатских гор село   
Заботливых бы ему рук   
Там Грейнджеренко и с котом   
Малфюк  
(Алонси) 

\- Стой, хулиган! – прокатилось по селу рано утром. Все, кому посчастливилось в тот ранний час оказаться на улице, наблюдали странную картину. По улице Волшебных Вуек бежал кот. Пасть его была чумазой, как будто он всю ночь возился в огороде. За котом с веником в одной руке и волшебной палочкой в другой бежала всегда уравновешенная и спокойная пани учительница. 

\- Стой, зараза! – Гермиэля махнула на кота веником, но ему было словно безразлично. Она попыталась приманить его чарами, но Живоглот ловко уклонялся от заклятий.

\- Живоглот, стой! - голос катился эхом среди гор, но упрямый кот таки удрал подальше от нее. Его пушистый хвост мелькнул во дворе хаты Фирася, а потом оттуда же раздался хруст расколотого глиняного кувшина.

\- Мать его, - прошептала Гермиэля и столбом застыла посреди села. Из Фирасевой хаты послышалось бормотание – надо сказать, не слишком вежливое – а потом дверь отворилась, являя миру Малфюка, который замотался в одеяло на манер древних греков или римлян. 

\- Грейндже –е-е-е-е-, - протяжно зевнул он и щелкнул зубами, - ренко. Очень любезно с твоей стороны.

\- Извини, ты не видел там моего кота? – Гермиэля смутилась. – Он вроде заскочил в вашу хату.

\- Видеть не видел, но почувствовал, - Малфюк скривился от боли и потер затылок. – Падающий на голову кувшин – не слишком приятное начало дня, тебе так не кажется?

\- Ой, извини. Он мне весь ятрышник вытоптал. Ишь, наглая тварь, знает, что беды натворил, и бежать. 

\- Это повод бить горшки о мою голову?

\- Кнедлик хочешь? – вдруг спросила Гермиэля, и Драсько озадаченно посмотрел на нее.

\- Странно. Горшок прилетел на голову мне, а бредишь ты, - проговорил он. – Но кнедлик хочу. 

\- Мне уже надо в школу. А ты поймай, пожалуйста, кота и принеси мне на перемене. А я тебе кнедликов дам.

Малфюк молча кивнул, еще даже не догадываясь, что следующие два часа он проведет в борьбе с диким созданием, в которое превратился Живоглот за два месяца в горах. 

\- Большущее спасибо, - Гермиэля тоже ничего не подозревала, - тогда жду в школе. Мне уже пора бежать.

Она развернулась и быстрым шагом направилась домой, помахивая веником. 

На школьном дворе Гермиэлю ждала еще одна утренняя неожиданность. Посреди того места, которое Гермиэля мечтала сделать экспериментальным участком для выращивания растений, стоял Фирась с клеткой, в которой сидело странное существо.

\- Дяденька Фирась, только не говорите, что это... - Гермиэля от восторга открыла рот.

\- Самый настоящий лысый черт, да, - Фирась подкрутил усы, - и тебе доброе утро, панночка. Вот, решил тебе принести живой пример волшебного создания.

\- Я с вами так живой уголок открою, - рассмеялась Гермиэля. – Спасибо. 

\- А это кто? – дети маячили вокруг клетки, не веря тому, что видят живого лысого черта. Маленький, едва-едва до колена даже детворе, сморщенный настолько, что кожа свисала – даже лысина и та была в морщинах – с длиннющими руками, которые волочились за ним, лысый черт наблюдал черными глазами за детьми, раскрывая рот с двумя рядами тупых широких зубов.

\- Это, деточки, лысый черт. Его поймал для нас в лесу дядя Фирась, за что мы все должны его поблагодарить, - Гермиэля улыбнулась. – Кто скажет, где обычно прячутся лысые черти?

Аленка – самая маленькая из всего класса подняла руку.

\- Лысые черти живут в больших норах под корнями деревьев, - звонко сказала Алена. – Гнезда чертей могут вмещать до пяти созданий. Иногда гнезда могут бороться за место проживания.

\- Очень хорошо, - кивнула Гермиэля. – Ландыш Алене.

Она ввела эту систему с ландышами, чтобы подготовить детей к тому, что потом, в настоящей школе, они будут получать баллы за свои ответы и терять их за провинности. У каждого ученика был небольшой мешочек, в который Гермиэля клала цветок. Аленин был уже полноват. 

\- Этот лысый черт еще маленький. По словам дяди Фирася, он пострадал в драке за гнездо, - Гермиэля показала пальцем на глубокую царапину на лице существа. - Лысый черт опасный. Кто скажет, чем опасен лысый черт?

В воздухе застыли две руки. Кроме Аленки ответить хотел еще Ваня, приземистый мальчик с большими ушами.

\- Прошу, Ванечка.

\- У лысых чертей длинные руки и они могут дотянуться почти всюду. Они воруют детей и отъедают им волосы, после чего оставляют в гнезде. Мама говорит, что меня лысый черт воровал и вот, пожевал мне уши.

Ребятишки расхохотались.

\- Спасибо, Ванечка. Ландыш тебе. Кроме детских волос, ногтей и молочных зубов детей лысые черти также питаются детскими страхами. Они чувствуют, когда ребенок растерян или напуган, и крадут его. Поэтому сейчас все сделали один шаг назад, чтобы я могла достать лысого черта из клетки. 

\- Мы будем его изучать? – зашептались дети.

\- Да. И не просто изучать, а попробуем его вылечить, ибо лысые черти еще и очень полезные. Живя в корнях деревьев, они уничтожают вредителей, которые точат дерево. Итак, вы отходите, я достаю его из клетки и блокирую его движения. Так мы сможем касаться его без риска для здоровья.

Фирась, сидевший под окнами школы, тихо улыбался в усы, наблюдая, как Гермиэля ведет урок. Как она наклоняется к клетке, приветливо улыбается ужасному, опасному созданию, как открывает клетку и берет на руки лысого черта, и он повисает безвольной кучей в ее руках, свесив руки аж до земли. Дети, как зачарованные, смотрели на это чудо. 

\- Ванечка, что надо сделать в первую очередь?

\- Надо промыть царапину настойкой подорожника, - провозгласил Ваня.

\- Еще ландыш, умник. Неси бутылку. 

Маленький умник сбегал в кабинет и принес настойку, не забыв прихватить бинты.

\- Сейчас я буду держать лысого черта, а вы по очереди будете смачивать бинты в настойке и протирать его царапину. Я попрошу вас не толкаться и не кричать, потому что шум и гам может его спугнуть. Не забывайте, черт привык к темноте и тишине.  
Гермиэля с улыбкой смотрела на то, как ученики по очереди трут бинтами царапину на лице лысого черта. Она невольно вспомнила уроки по Уходу за волшебными созданиями и Хагрида. Наверное, он бы сейчас радовался, глядя на Гермиэлю. Дети были от лысого черта в восторге, и Гермиэля не услышала ни звонка на перемену, ни звонка на начало следующего урока. Значения это не имело, потому что она тут была единственным учителем, поэтому могла уроки переставлять, как заблагорассудится. 

\- Хоть картину пиши, - прозвучал из-за школьного забора знакомый голос. Гермиэля вздрогнула и едва удержала лысого черта. На забор опирался Малфюк, и – черт! – он улыбался. В руках он держал кота, который, видимо, уже устал сопротивляться.

\- Малфюк, я когда сказала прийти? На перемене, - прошептала она.

\- Вообще-то, милочка, твой перерыв уже давно закончился, - Малфюк вновь улыбнулся.

Дети уставились на него, как час назад рассматривали лысого черта. Их можно было понять: среди села нечасто можно встретить бледного, как смерть, парня в брюках и белоснежной рубашке. Правда, сказочный вид Малфюка был немного испорчен Живоглотом, а точнее, следами охоты на него. Оба предплечья были замотаны бинтами.

\- Сейчас я посажу лысого черта в клетку, и вам надо будет аккуратно его накормить.

\- Но ведь он питается страхами, - охнула Алена.

\- И вредителями с деревьев, - добавил Ваня, - пани Гермиэля так говорила.

\- Очень хорошо. Где у нас есть дерево?

\- За школой, - радостно закричали дети.

\- Итак, вам задание: взять мешочек и насобирать с дерева вредителей. А потом будем кормить.

Класс с веселым визгом побежал за школу, оставив Гермиэлю с Малфюком один на один. Ну, если не учитывать Фирася, который уже начал понемногу дремать. 

\- Твой кот, - Драсько протянул Живоглота через забор. Гермиэля наколдовала корзину и положила кота туда.

\- Знаешь, Грейнджеренко, ты просто кнедликами уже не обойдешься. Твой пушистый монстр меня поцарапал.

\- Бедняга, - улыбнулась она, привлекая сумку с кнедликами сквозь приоткрытую занавеску. – Может тебя тоже кормить, как лысого черта? 

\- Ага. В клетку посадить и показывать. Здесь у нас, детки, черт лысый, здесь чудище болотное, а здесь самый ценный экземпляр – последний Пожиратель Смерти. Очень смешно, Грейнджеренко.

\- Глупый, - она отдала ему сумку кнедликов и повернулась к нему спиной. Над двором царила теперь тоскливая тишина, которую нарушал разве что храп Фирася, и щелчок, с которым лысый черт пытался укусить прутья клетки. Гермиэля уже начала мечтать о том, чтобы ребятишки быстрее насобирали вредителей с того проклятого дерева и вернулись. 

Драсько жевал кнедлик – который, кстати, был очень вкусным – и думал, что немного погорячился. Или не немного. Хорошо, он очень сильно погорячился.

\- Извини, - тихо проговорил он, надеясь, что Грейнджеренко его простит.

Она не оборачивалась.

\- Грейнджеренко, серьезно, извини. У тебя прекрасно получается управляться с детьми. И кнедлики вкусные, и, - он замолчал на минуту, ища еще аргумент, - и кот мягкий. Вот.

Гермиэля медленно обернулась.

\- Кот, говоришь, мягкий? – она хищно прищурилась. – Ах ты подхалим. Хорек ты Киевский. Таракан ты безусый. Чтоб тебя на болота занесло, когда у чудищ болотных брачный период. Чтоб тебя черт лысый взял. Чтоб тебе кровь наглая застыла, чтоб тебя мавка в лес затащила...

\- Грейнджеренко, здесь дети, - Драсько сделал круглые глаза. – Мне достаточно и первых двух пунктов. Я правда не хотел тебя обидеть.

\- А я правда не хочу никому говорить о, - она задумалась на мгновение, - ну, о тебе. Поэтому я тебя точно не сдам. Мне хватило всей этой дряни в Киеве. А здесь слишком чистый воздух, чтобы его загрязнять даже мыслями об этом.

\- Пани Гермиэля, - донесся до них детский крик, и Гермиэля быстро обернулась. Дети мчались к ней с мешочком.

\- А ну, посмотрим, чего вы тут насобирали, - она улыбнулась, и Драсько почувствовал нечто странное. Вроде просто молодая учительница улыбалась детям, вроде просто солнце отражается от ее косы – когда она научилась заплетать косу? Когда волосы успели стать послушными? – но ему стало от этого тепло.

\- Вот умнички, молодцы, - продолжала Гермиэля, не замечая, что Малфюк смотрит на нее, словно зачарованный. – Давайте кормить. 

\- А вы кто? – тихий голос почти из-под ног вернул Драська с небес на грешную землю. Аленка – маленькая девочка с огромными глазами – смотрела на него снизу.

\- Я? Да так, знакомый, - и какая-то нелегкая таки заставила его спросить, - как тебе пани учительница? Хорошая?

\- Очень! – Аленка широко улыбнулась, не стесняясь даже дырки вместо зуба. – Все-все рассказывает. И говорит, что будем выращивать растения. Если бы только кто-то нашелся, кто нам покопает. 

Аленка вздохнула и хитро посмотрела на Драська.

\- Может вы, дяденька, вскопали бы? Пани учительница бы тогда была очень рада.

Драсько даже не успел спросить, почему девочка решила, что радость пани учительницы имеет для него какое-то значение. Однако бойкая фантазия подкинула картинку, на которой он – Драсько – с лопатой, устало опирается на плетень, осматривая вскопанный участок, а у Грейнджеренко в глазах восторг и благодарность. И солнечные лучи пляшут в ее волосах.

\- Покопаю, - сказал Драсько неожиданно для самого себя, и Аленка с визгом побежала к Грейнджеренко.

\- Пани Гермиэля! А тот дяденька сказал, что все нам покопает! И будет участок!

В глазах Грейнджеренко странным образом смешались восторг, удивление и недоверие.

\- Спасибо, Малфюк, - прошептала она, не глядя на детей.

\- Хватит бездельничать, - дядя Фирась подкрался незаметно, - пошли домой, работа для тебя есть. 

\- Но... - Гермиэля была озадачена.

\- Вечером приду и все вскопаю, - горячо заверил ее Малфюк и пошел за Фирасем.

\- Вот, понимаешь, какая штука, - удовлетворенно проговорил Фирась, - стоило один единственный раз рубануть дрова – и все, другой человек. Вот уже и школе помогаешь, молодец. Вот придут люди и спросят: «Кто это у Фирася такой живет?» А старый Фирась выйдет и скажет: «Это племянник мой, Драсько, он и школе помог с участком, и сетку на чудище мне сплел. Не останется село без славных Малфюков». 

\- Какую сетку? – переспросил Драсько.

\- Да на чудище я вечером пойду, - махнул рукой Фирась. – На болотное такое чудище. Хочу пани учительнице еще кусок живого уголка принести. Пусть детишки знают, что у нас в лесах живет. А то учились вроде, а как домой вернутся – и не поймут, где что.

Драсько почесал затылок.

\- Ну, чудище так чудище, - он пожал плечами. – Давай, наплетем.

Фирася дважды просить не пришлось, и через пять минут Драсько уже учился плести сетку.

\- А хорошая у нас пани учительница, - хитро прищурился Фирась, - красивая такая, и добрая к тому же. Ишь, как дети к ней тянутся?

\- Нормальная, - буркнул Драсько.

\- Только вот, одна, бедняжка. Из местных вряд ли ей кто-то подойдет, а в Киев она ехать не хочет. Так здесь, бедная, и засохнет.

\- Не засохнет, - Драську не нравилась эта тема. Он не хотел, чтобы Фирась узнал, что солнце таки плясало в ее волосах.

\- Ну хоть ты есть, - вздохнул Фирась.

\- А я тут причем? – Драсько удивленно посмотрел на Фирася. – Нет-нет-нет, дядюшка, вы не так поняли! Ни в кого я не влюблялся. Я злой. И циничный. Я, в конце концов, один из НИХ. А то, что участок согласился перекопать – так это головокружение было. От горного воздуха. У меня от вашего воздуха голова гудит.

\- Это у тебя от пани учительницы голова гудит, болван, - улыбнулся Фирась, подкручивая усы. – Ты с характерником не спорь. Себе дороже.

Драсько промолчал. Так он и думал, что дядя будет смеяться. Но проклятые Грейнджеренковы волосы не шли из головы. И улыбка, с которой она смотрела на детей, стояла перед глазами вместо сетки, а потом и вместо кладовой с принадлежностями, а потом и вместо улицы. И только когда он опирался на лопату возле школьного забора, призрак ее утренней улыбки исчез. Потому что там, за окном пустого класса, светилась настоящая ее улыбка.


	4. Глава 3

Сирко несет свой караул   
На солнышке блестит роса   
А Малфюку девичья снится   
Коса  
(Алонси) 

Он стоял у школьного забора и смотрел, как она улыбается. Залюбовавшись этой картиной, Драсько даже не сразу понял, что она улыбается кому-то неизвестному. Поняв это, он еще сильнее сжал черенок лопаты и направился в школу.  
В классной комнате все буквально кричало: здесь работает Грейнджеренко. Яркие плакаты с информацией о разнообразных волшебных растениях, горшки с цветами были повсюду, занимая почти все пространство комнаты. Драсько застыл в дверях: Грейнджеренко стояла возле своего стола, а рядом с ней – слишком близко – стоял тот самый здоровяк, которого Драсько встретил вчера. Сирко, кажется. Драсько стукнул лопатой об пол. Улыбка Грейнджеренко утихла, а Сирко обернулся и посмотрел на Драська.

\- А он что здесь делает?

\- Копать пришел, - в тон ему ответил Драсько. Против Сирка у него была разве что лопата, и теперь он крепко ее сжал.

\- Могла бы и мне сказать, я бы покопал, - на лоб Сирка набежала туча.

\- Я сам предложил, - Драсько сделал шаг в комнату.

\- Не будешь тут копать, рогуль, - Сирко уверенно подошел к нему и тоже вцепился в лопату. – Дай сюда.

\- Не дам, - почти истерично ответил Драсько. Его лопата – точнее, дядина лопата – была единственным оружием против Сирка, ведь кто же в забытом селе будет таскать с собой волшебную палочку. 

\- Сирко, - предостерегающе позвала его Гермиэля, но тому уже было все равно. 

\- Откуда ты взялся? Катись, откуда пришел, - прорычал Сирко.

Драсько дернул лопату на себя, стиснув зубы. Противник был на две головы выше, а в плечах – два целых Драська и, может, еще половинка. Поэтому для одного Драська это был заведомый проигрыш. Но за спиной Сирка он видел Грейнджеренко, которая прижала руки ко рту, и – черт – она явно переживала, чтобы Драську не причинили вреда. 

\- Сказал, что вскопаю, значит – вскопаю, и черта лысого ты мне запретишь, - Драсько гордо поднял голову и попытался расправить плечи. Но Сирко не дал ему этого сделать.

\- Сирко! Малфюк! Прекратите! – донесся до него голос Грейнджеренко, а потом что-то сильно грюкнуло. В голове поплыло и у Драська в глазах потемнело.

\- Сирко! Ты с ума сошел? – завизжала Гермиэля, глядя, как Малфюк медленно сползает по стеночке. 

\- А чего он? – Сирко был искренне удивлен.

\- Прочь, прочь, уходи отсюда, - Гермиэля замотала головой и замахала руками, выгоняя Сирка из класса.

\- Малфюк, - она осторожно потрепала его по плечу. – Малфюк, опомнись!

\- Грейнджеренко, - пробормотал он, чуть приоткрыв глаза. – Грейнджеренко.

Ее озабоченное лицо, склонившееся над ним, расплывалось в глазах. Ему даже сначала показалось, что Грейнджеренко на самом деле две или три. 

\- Грейнджеренко, тебе кто-то говорил, что ты красивая?

\- Малфюк, ты бредишь, - она сморщилась. – Сильно у тебя голова болит? 

\- Да, что-то такое есть, - отмахнулся Драсько. – Так говорил или нет?

\- Нет, не говорил, - нетерпеливо проговорила Гермиэля, размышляя, как бы доставить Малфюка домой, или хоть куда-то подальше от школы.

\- Что, даже этот чокнутый? – он слабо улыбнулся.

\- Даже Сирко, - Гермиэля, конечно, видела, что у Сирка кулак внушительный, но Малфюку, кажется, было совсем плохо. – Куда же мне тебя деть? На себе до Фирася тащить, что ли?

\- Грейнджеренко, ты красивая, - прошептал Малфюк и снова упал. 

\- Ой, горюшко, - выдохнула Гермиэля. 

Худо-бедно у Гермиэли получилось дотащить Малфюка до своей хаты и наколдовать ему небольшую кровать. 

\- Ох ты ж горе луковое, - шептала она, убирая волосы с бледного Малфюкового лба, пока грелась в миске вода под действием температурных чар. – Ну ты видел, что Сирко стоит, ну чего приперся? 

\- Пани учительница! – донеслось со двора. Гермиэля вскочила на ноги и босиком выбежала на улицу, схватив со стола палочку.

\- Ты, чудище болотное! Ты что наделал! – прикрикнула она, и Сирко виновато опустил голову. Вид Гермиэли – растрепанной, босоногой, да еще и с палочкой наготове – вселял в него нешуточный страх. Еще бы! О том, что приезжая учительница имеет незаурядный талант в боевых чарах, говорило все село. И вот теперь, когда она предстала перед ним такой, Сирку стало страшно. 

\- Так а чего он, - пробормотал себе под нос Сирко.

\- Ты хоть знаешь, кто это такой? Вот тебе Фирась устроит, как узнает!

\- Так это он, того, к Фирасю? – вот теперь Сирку точно стало страшно.

\- Того-того, - заверила Гермиэля. – Вот тебе достанется, дай только Фирась узнает. А теперь давай, иди домой. Хватит с меня на сегодня, мне еще это чучело горное на ноги поднимать. 

Сирко еще немного потоптался перед Гермиэленым плетнем, понял, что поймает он здесь разве что пощечину веником, и медленно двинулся домой. Или в сторону дома. Или уже хоть куда, лишь бы подальше от Гермиэли.

\- Грейнджеренко, - раздался стон из хаты.

\- Малфюк, от сотрясения не умирают, - она сложила на груди руки. – Было бы еще, чему там сотрясаться. Сколько надо ума иметь, чтобы на Сирка дернуться?

\- Грейнджеренко, - чуть не пропел Малфюк.

\- Нет, точно сотрясение, - Гермиэля покачала головой и пристроила Малфюку на лоб тряпку, смоченную в отваре.

\- У тебя теплые руки, - нараспев проговорил Малфюк.

\- Это отвар чудоцвета. И я, горюшко Малфючное, его нагрела, потому что так он быстрее действует.

Драсько удовлетворенно прищурил глаза. 

\- Вчера приехал, а уже у нее дома, - бормотал Сирко, шагая по улочке села. – Я тут, понимаешь, два месяца ель подпираю – и ничего. А он, ишь, наглый. 

Фирась возился с сетками для чудища, когда Сирко хлопнул калиткой.

\- Ты болен или тебе страх отбили в драке? – Фирась едва повел глазом. 

\- Ваш родственник учительнице пошел копать?

Фирась даже не поднялся, так и сидел, глядя на Сирка.

\- Есть такое. Племянник это мой, а тебе с того что?

\- А того, что я тебя предупреждаю: если он еще к учительнице сунется – то насмерть убью.

\- А я тебя даже предупреждать не буду, - прошелестел Фирась – или, может, это был ветер. – Ты смотри, Сирко, можешь раз из хаты выйти – и посреди леса оказаться. Ты племянника моего не трогай, живи себе, как живешь.

\- Подойдет к учительнице – убью, - крикнул Сирко и ушел, хлопнув калиткой так, что та жалобно скрипнула.

\- Эх, Драсько-Драсько. Теперь еще и калитку из-за тебя чинить, - вздохнул Фирась и принялся возиться с горемычной калиткой. 

Драсько вновь открыл глаза и даже сел на кровати. 

\- Держи завиванец, - Грейнджеренко ткнула ему что-то чуть ли не в зубы. – Черт тебя понес в этот класс.

\- Я обещал копать – пришел копать. И вообще, чего он там торчал? Что, не доучился в свое время?

\- Малфюк, прекращай, - Гермиэля сжала виски пальцами, - от тебя уже голова кругом идет. 

\- Ну, я такой, - Драсько широко улыбнулся, отбрасывая волосы со лба.

\- Сильно головой не крути. Тебе бы полежать пару дней. Пошли, отведу тебя к Фирасю.

Драсько посмотрел на протянутую ему руку и закатил глаза.

\- Ой, дурно. Ой, матушки-батюшки, умираю, - он разлегся на кровати и на всякий случай опустил руку на пол – чтобы трагически свисала. По крайней мере, он думал, что она трагически свисает. Грейнджеренко же почему-то прыснула от смеха.

\- Гермиэлька! – послышался визг из-за окна. Грейнджеренко выглянула из окна.

\- Кто там? – простонал Драсько, открывая один глаз.

\- Малфюк, хватит изображать раненого аиста. 

\- Мне действительно нехорошо, - простонал он и трагически свесил еще и ногу. 

\- Ко мне пришли. Если хочешь, чтобы девушки тебя таким увидели – можешь полежать. 

\- Ох, - вздохнул Малфюк. – Нет, я домой пойду, что-то я засиделся немного.

\- Я бы сказала, залежался, - Грейнджеренко улыбнулась. – И порядки здесь, скажу тебе, не Киевские. Здесь стыдно молодой девушке с парнем так просто сидеть. Это тебе не общежитие.

\- Да понял я, - Малфюк поднялся на ноги. И – что обидно – даже не шатало его. А так можно было бы пойти, шатаясь. 

\- Лопату не забудь, - бросила ему вдогонку Гермиэля, но Малфюк уже открыл дверь.  
Возле плетня стояли Марыська и Орыська с семечками. 

\- Ой, вечер добрый вашей хате, - девушки повыпучивали глаза от неожиданности.

\- И вашей, - Малфюк криво улыбнулся, взял лопату, стоявшую у стены, и умышленно похромал по улице.

\- Что это с ним такое? – Марыська уже зашла во двор, а Орыська высматривала Малфюка так, что упала бы, если бы не схватилась за плетень. Плетень опасно затрещал.

\- Орыська, - зашипела на нее Марыся. – Орыська, перестань.

\- А я что? – она уперла руки в боки. – Сама на него смотрела.

\- Я смотрела? – Мариска тоже уперла руки в боки. – Это не мне повылазило так, что я чуть не упала.

\- Да тебе вылезло еще вчера, да так обратно и не влезло!

\- Ой, девчонки, не могу, - расхохоталась Гермиэля. 

\- Что ты хохочешь, ты говори, что у вас тут было.

\- Ага, было, - Марыська коршуном вцепилась в Гермиэлю и потащила ее к хате.

\- Что было, - улыбнулась Гермиэля. – Да такое. Получил от Сирка по башке, пришлось чудоцвет прикладывать.

\- От Сирка? – Орыська села там, где стояла.

\- По башке? – Марыська качнулась. – Да там же того парнишки и нет. Сирко же его убить мог.

\- И наверное убил бы, если бы я его не погнала оттуда. Он еще потом сюда приходил.

\- И что ты? Прогнала?

\- Прогнала, и еще раз прогоню, если надо будет. 

\- Все село Сирка боится, а Гермиэлька наша – боевая девка, - Орыся вздрогнула от одной только мысли, что возможно откуда-то прогнать Сирка.

\- Пожирателей Смерти же гоняла, - назидательно выставила пальца Марыся. – Что ей тот Сирко.

\- Прогнала и прогнала. Не событие, - Гермиэля повела плечами. – Что хотели?

\- Да ничего такого, - Орыся смутилась.

\- Орыська сегодня такое учудила, - Марыся хлопнула рукой по столу и принялась рассказывать о том, как подруга по воду ходила и кого-то там встретила.

Гермиэля кивала и даже улыбалась, но мысли ее раз за разом возвращались к Малфюку, который недавно лежал здесь почти неживой и совсем бледненький.

Драсько вернулся не просто домой, а сразу к ловушкам дяди Фирася. 

\- Что, герой, вернулся? Вскопал?

\- Как-то нет, - Драсько сморщился. 

\- А что же такое? Мавка дорогу перебежала?

\- Ну, не мавка, - промямлил Драсько.

\- Сирко тебе дорогу перебежал, - Фирась уже все знал. Драську оставалось только вздыхать. 

\- К учительнице, ишь, подходить нельзя, - тихо, но нервно начал Драсько.

\- Он, глупая колода, сюда заходил. Угрожал, представь только.

\- Тебе? – Драсько моментально забыл, что был зол и расхохотался.

\- Ага. Я дуну – и его в лесу месяц искать будут. 

Расхохотались уже оба.

\- Ну ты, дядя, - в восторге выдохнул Драсько. – Настоящий Малфюк.

\- Есть такое, - кивнул Фирась. – Но я не дунул, а только пообещал. И тебе, племянничек, надо учиться самостоятельно с Сирком разбираться. Я же, смотри, как пойду в лес, так и останешься здесь один-одинешенек. А вернусь уже к твоим костям.

\- У меня палочка есть, - уверенно ответил Драсько.

\- Не оставляй ее дома, глупая твоя макитра! – рявкнул Фирась. – И вообще, иди ужинать. Я с тобой нянчиться не буду, мне еще на чудище идти, а я тут с твоими любовями морочусь.

\- Не любовями, - пробормотал Драсько, заходя в хату, - я так, обещания выполнял. Я же Малфюк.

\- Ты болван, - буркнул Фирась в спину ему. – Или влюбленный придурок, что еще хуже. Дай тебе Боже понимания. 

И, тихонько закрыв калитку, Фирась направился к лесу, оставив Драська в одиночестве.


	5. Глава 4

В сарае старом он притих   
Кусочек хлеба откусил   
И сам не рад что грейнджеренко   
Кота носил  
(Алонси)

\- Черт бы тебя взял! – пронеслось утром над Волшебными Вуйками. Драсько сел на кровати и посмотрел на осколки, что остались от кувшина. – Медом тебе тут намазано, что ли?

Пушистый рыжий кот – виновник раннего и слишком болезненного подъема – ловко спрятался под кровать, только хвост мелькнул.

\- Что, думал, от меня можно спрятаться? – Драсько свесился вниз и начал шарить рукой под кроватью. Оттуда послышалось шипение, а потом руку словно обожгло.

\- Чертов кот, - прошипел Драсько, качая истерзанную руку. – Ну и сиди здесь, черти бы тебя взяли.

Он взял со стола волшебную палочку и установил над кроватью магический барьер. Из-под кровати донеслось отчаянное мяуканье, но Драсько был неумолим. Где-то орали петухи и брехали собаки. На столе обнаружился завтрак, за который Драсько уселся с совсем плохим настроением.

\- И не говори, что пошел сюда самовольно, - пробормотал он в ответ на очередное отчаянное «мяу». – Тебя Грейнджеренко подговорила. Или Сирко. Точно, Сирко. Он решил любым способом разнести мне голову, и всю посуду в Фирасевой хате в придачу. Ничего, я тоже себе не рогуль какой-то там. Я Малфюк, чтоб тебя за хвост. 

После завтрака – Драсько неожиданно полюбил мед с орехами – пришло время строить коварные планы. С коварными планами у Драська все было прекрасно, пока они оставались планами. По части воплощения пока что было не очень, но он над этим работал. В голове его крутились идеи – одна лучше другой, а в пальцах дрожала от нетерпения волшебная палочка. По лицу Драська блуждала легкая улыбка, что могло свидетельствовать лишь об одном – Сирко скоро должен был наступить каюк.

На тропу войны Драсько вышел ближе к обеду. Живоглот порвал именно ту руку, на которой чернела метка, поэтому повязка служила и конспирацией, и, собственно, повязкой. Драсько направлялся к центру деревни, где, по его логике, можно было встретить Сирка. 

Проходя мимо школы, Драсько невольно замер, прислушиваясь к голосу Грейнджеренко, который доносился сквозь приоткрытую занавеску. Он улыбался, глядя на детей, которые слушают свою учительницу, раскрыв рты. С этим Драсько спорить не мог: заинтересовать Грейнджеренко умела. 

В кустах неподалеку послышался какой-то шорох, и Драсько повел палочкой. Заклятие, произносимое шепотом, отрезало ветку дерева, небольшую, но нелегкую, и она свалилась вниз. 

\- Уйо, - простонали из-за куста, и на свет Божий появился Сирко. Он поозирался немного, после чего все-таки заметил Драська и хищно усмехнулся. – А ты здесь что делаешь?

\- А твое ли это дело, Сирко? Сам чего засел в кустах? Прячешься?

\- А может и прячусь, и не от тебя, - прорычал Сирко, подходя ближе.

Драську пришло на ум заклятье, и он незамедлительно его применил. Сирко, который уже направлялся к нему, внезапно дернулся в сторону и врезался в несчастную ель, которой минуту назад отрезали ветку. 

\- Заносит, Сирко? – любезно улыбнулся Драсько.

\- Сейчас тебя так занесет, не посмотрю, что Фирась - твой дядя. Я предупреждал, что убью, если подойдешь к учительнице? Предупреждал. Ну так извините, Сирко слов на ветер не бросает.

Заклятье-подножка, особенно невербальное, хорошо давалось Драську еще со школьных времен.

\- Ой, Сирко, и тебя самого бросает, - притворно ласково сказал Драсько, глядя на противника, растянувшегося на всю тропинку. – Что, тяжелая ночь была?

\- Да я тебя сейчас! – прорычал Сирко, поднимаясь на ноги, но Драсько был проворнее. Заклятие склеило его ноги вместе, и Сирко вновь упал после первой же попытки сделать хотя бы шаг.

\- Вот я тебе, - крикнул Сирко, пытаясь подняться, но Драсько уже был далеко. Он не позорно бежал, нет, он бросил противника на произвол судьбы. Не мог же он добивать несчастного запрещенными чарами, еще и прямо перед носом у Грейнджеренко.

Драсько остановился только когда услышал свое имя, сказанное незнакомым голосом.

\- Драсько? – Марыся и Орыся сидели на скамейке возле Марысиного двора и лузгали семечки. – Ты же Драсько, так? 

\- Да, очаровательные дамы, - он улыбнулся и выпрямился.

\- А что, Драсько, правду говорят, что ты вчера с Сирком сцепился?

\- И кто же это говорит? – он наклонил голову. – Если говорит пани Грейнджеренко, то можете быть уверены, так все и было. Она, знаете, врать не обучена.

\- Вот видишь, Марыська, - Орыся назидательно подняла палец, - какая любовь, я же тебе говорила. С самим Сирком за Гермиэльку нашу дрался.

\- Барышня, не выдумывайте, какая любовь? – отмахнулся Драсько. – Это вам Грейнджеренко сказала?

\- У нас, пан Драсько, на такое нюх, - гордо и в один голос ответили Марыська и Орыська. 

Драсько сделал неуверенный шаг назад.

\- Пан Драсько, а вы давно знакомы? – Орыська встала.

\- Гермиэлька говорила, что почти с детства, - Марыська подалась вперед.

\- Ну, со школы, - Драсько сделал еще два шага назад. 

\- Так вы в школе еще так влюбились? – Марыська подошла к Драську, чуть ли не дырявя его взглядом.

\- Да не влюбился никто, - отмахнулся Драсько и уверенным шагом направился домой.

\- Ага, не влюбился, - Орыська, подпрыгивая, шла справа, иногда забегая вперед. – Мы ей вчера такое рассказывали, а она будто и не слышала.

\- Ага, - пискнула слева Марыська, - говоришь ей, говоришь, а она где-то в облаках летает. Это все из-за вас, пан Драсько.

\- И из-за вашей любви.

\- Нет. Никакой. Любви, - рявкнул Драсько, заскочил в хату и хлопнул дверью.

\- Не говорите, что нет, - донеслось из-под окна. – С Сирко подрались, сидели у нее вечером, даже уходить не хотели. 

Драсько уселся за стол и сжал голову руками. 

\- Отцепитесь от меня! – крикнул он, и кот, так и сидевший под кроватью, тоже заорал.

\- О, и кот ее у вас. Пан Драсько, ну расскажите.

Драсько молча схватил кремзлик со стола и принялся жевать его с такой злостью, словно этот несчастный кусок булки был во всем виноват. 

\- Пан Драсько, - девушки под дверью уже чуть не плакали, - пан Драсько, ну когда свадьба?

\- Так он здесь? – с улицы донесся голос Сирка.

\- Нет, его здесь нет, - хором заверещали Марыська и Орыська.

По двери что-то глухо стукнуло, и Драсько вздрогнул. 

\- Марыська, беги быстро в школу, скажи Гермиэльке, что Сирко Драська совсем убивать пришел, - завизжала Орыська.

\- Нет, это ты беги. Я здесь постою, Сирка подержу, а ты беги, - завизжала Марыська.  
Кот под кроватью закричал просто так.

\- Открывай, рогуль, а то снесу хату, - рычал Сирко, ударяя кулаками в бедные двери.

Драсько выглянул в окно, пытаясь понять, достанет он заклятием до Сирка или не достанет. Получалось, что не достанет. Дверь опасно скрипнула, и у Драська мелькнула мысль: «Фирась мне голову оторвет».

\- Выходи, кому говорю! – Сирко стукнул по двери, и с полки упал кувшин – тот самый, который утром сбросил Живоглот и который Драську пришлось чинить чарами.

\- А что я, собственно, теряю? – Драсько поднял руку с палочкой и бросил короткий взгляд на Живоглота, выглядывавшего из-под кровати. – Выйду – убьет Сирко. Не выйду – убьет Фирась, потому что Сирко разнесет хату. Выходить или не выходить – вот в чем вопрос.

Кот коротко мяукнул, вероятно, выражая свою позицию по вопросу, но Драсько не то чтобы понимал кошачий язык. Сжав палочку в руке, он глубоко вдохнул и открыл дверь.

Первый удар пришелся в нос Драська. Странно, но он выстоял, лишь немного качнулся. Ответом стали режущие чары – у Сирка через рубашку и грудь пролегла длинная глубокая царапина. Он посмотрел на нее удивленно и махнул кулаком еще раз. Драсько ловко отскочил и взмахнул палочкой, вновь склеивая противнику ноги. Сирко упал, но ругаться не стал, лишь глухо зарычал, скручиваясь в узел. Через мгновение на Драська уже бросился огромный серый пес. Драсько чуть в обморок не упал – он, конечно, знал об анимагии, но чтобы вот так, без палочки превратиться в животное... Пес сбил с ног удивленного Драська и щелкнул челюстями у него перед носом. 

С улицы донеслись девичьи крики, и пес снова перекинулся в человека. Теперь Драська к земле прижимала коренастая туша Сирка. 

\- Драсько! Сирко! А ну прекратите! – завизжала Грейнджеренко. Марыська и Орыська попадали там, где стояли. Еще бы, худенького, слабенького Драська прижимал к земле огромный Сирко. В ту самую минуту, когда девушки остановились возле забора, кулак Сирка ударил Драська в висок.

\- А ну оставь его! 

\- А я что? – промямлил Сирко, поднимаясь на ноги. – Он первый начал. Ветку на меня сбросил. Ноги склеил. Поцарапал. 

\- Малфюк? – Грейнджеренко скрестила руки и строго посмотрела на Драська.

\- Он еще вчера начал, - промямлил Драсько, так и лежа на земле.

\- Да черт бы вас обоих взял! У меня школьники умнее вас, - неожиданно крикнула Гермиэля. Драську вновь захотелось провалиться куда-нибудь поглубже, а Сирко весь сник. – Чтобы я этого больше не видела, поняли? 

\- Поняли, - пробормотали Драсько и Сирко в один голос. 

\- Никого из вас видеть не хочу, - она резко повернулась к калитке. – Никого.

Марыська и Орыська удивленно смотрели вслед Гермиэле, которая чуть ли не бегом возвращалась в школу.

\- Это все из-за тебя, - пробормотал Драсько.

\- Из-за тебя, - ответил Сирко.

\- Господи, два дурака, ей-богу, - Марыська встала между ними. – Какая, к черту, разница, кто начал, если теперь вы оба виноваты.

\- Марыся, чего на дураков время тратить, - Орыська дернула подругу за рукав, и обе ушли с Малфюкового двора.

\- И что будем делать? – Сирко хрустнул пальцами.

\- Что делать, что делать, - Драсько вздохнул. – Завершать то, с чего все началось. И наше счастье, что дядька в лесу. 

\- Что ты хочешь сказать?

\- У меня есть план, - заговорщически улыбнулся Драсько. – А дальше, пусть сама выбирает, кто лучше.

Как только ночь опустилась на Волшебные Вуйки, со двора Малфюка вышли две черных фигуры с лопатами. Куда лежал их путь – неизвестно.


	6. Глава 5

Террор кошачий там везде   
Кувшин разбит и нет цыплят   
А пожиратель сам бы рад   
Сбежать 

Утром Драсько считал, что до конца дня он Сирка если не убьет, то хотя бы сильно искалечит. Или Сирко его. Поэтому теперь, шагая по улочке села посреди ночи, да еще и с лопатой на плече, Драсько искренне надеялся, что это сон. Что сейчас кто-то его ущипнет, и он проснется. Он даже был согласен на удар кувшином по макушке. Но никто не щипался, не бил кувшином по голове, да еще и школа становилась все ближе. 

\- Тебе пани учительница говорила, где участок будет? – спросил Сирко, когда до школы оставалось два двора.

\- Нет, не говорила. Ты же там слонялся последние два месяца, мог бы и спросить, - фыркнул Драсько.

\- Да, надо что-то решать, - неожиданно связно произнес Сирко. Драсько, собственно говоря, уже и не надеялся услышать от него столько слов подряд. – Нужно копать, чтобы нас хоть простили уже.

\- Ну где лучше участок делать? Там, где солнце есть, - начал рассуждать Драсько. Сирко смотрел на него с уважением, очевидно, не понимая ничего в травологии. – Но так, чтобы поливать было не далеко. Какое поливать, она же волшебница! Из палочки воды наколдует – и все дело.

\- Слушай, мне проще все это перекопать – и пусть сажают где хотят, - пробормотал Сирко.

\- А давай все копать. Делим двор пополам и копаем, - Драсько вытащил из кармана волшебную палочку и прочертил ровную линию от забора до здания школы. Сирко удивленно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал, а лишь взял свою лопату и начал копать. Драсько минуты две смотрел, как и что делает Сирко, а потом тоже попытался себе копнуть. В первый раз он выковырял мало земли. Во второй – воткнул лопату так глубоко, что вывернуть землю не смог. Драсько просто-таки со стоном повис на лопате, давя рукоять вниз. Сирко, ловко махавший лопатой, чему-то улыбнулся. Драсько ругнулся, плюнул и отпустил лопату. Та безотлагательно упала, ударив ему по ноге. Он тихонько пискнул от боли под хохот Сирка.

\- Что, хвастун, сам бы покопал?

Драсько отошел к стене школы и заколдовал лопату, чтобы копала сама. Он ругал себя за то, что сразу так не сделал, но хотелось попробовать самостоятельно. Он попытался. Ничего путного из этого не вышло.

Лопата копала, Драсько клевал носом, Сирко что-то там бормотал под нос, где-то в лесу завывали волки. 

Гермиэля проснулась от того, что скрипнул плетень. Она выглянула в окно и увидела пушистый хвост, который двигался в сторону Фирасевой хаты. Гермиэля вздохнула и упала на кровать. Вчера Живоглот вернулся к вечеру, когда она уже собиралась бежать его искать по селу. И казалось, что после долгих приключений он решит никуда больше не ходить, но утром кота опять куда-то понесло. Гермиэля полежала еще минут десять и принялась собираться. Ей еще надо было идти к Сирку с одной просьбой.

Время шло, и сроки посадки волшебных растений уже готовились помахать Гермиэле рукой вплоть до следующего года, поэтому она решила наступить на гордость и попросить Сирка вскопать. Это решение далось ей нелегко. Полночи она лежала на спине, размышляя о том, как подойти к Сирку так, чтобы об этом не узнал Малфюк. Вспомнив бывшего однокурсника, Гермиэля чуть не взвыла, словно волки в лесу. Еще неделю назад в ее жизни все было прозрачно. Она учила детей, дружила с Фирасем, смеялась над глупостями Марыськи и Орыськи и вяло открещивалась от Сирка. И что бы там ни говорили, она была почти счастлива. А теперь в Волшебные Вуйки приехал Малфюк, этот призрак прошлого, и все пошло кувырком. За два дня он успел погрызться с Сирком, подраться с Сирком, поселить в головах Марыськи и Орыськи мнение о том, что приехал он не иначе как по ее, Гермиэлену, душу. А еще – он поселил такую мысль и в ее голове. Малфюк времен Киева и Малфюк в Волшебных Вуйках были двумя совершенно разными Малфюками. И Малфюк из Волшебных Вуек был вроде неплохим парнем и – караул! – вариантом. Гермиэля тряхнула головой, будто пытаясь вытряхнуть мысли о Малфюке и его способности быть вариантом из головы. Малфюк из головы вытряхиваться не хотел, засев там, словно клещ. Тогда она попыталась забить его мыслями о растениях, и это вроде бы помогло. Растения захватили ее мысли настолько, что она даже забыла о том, что хотела наведаться к Сирку, и направилась в школу. 

Школьный двор выглядел так, словно пострадал от нашествия землероек. Перекопанная земля пахла сыростью, и от этого запаха на душе становилось спокойно. Гермиэля посмотрела на забор и чуть не упала в обморок. Он был разделен ровненькой линией, по одну сторону от которой было нацарапано словно когтями: «Здесь копал Сирко». По другую сторону от линии была аккуратная и, очевидно, магическим образом сделанная надпись из аккуратных букв, которая мерцала разными цветами: «Здесь копал Малфюк». 

\- Вот оболтусы, - прошептала Гермиэля, невольно улыбаясь. Она ожидала чего угодно, кроме такого. Сирко с Малфюком за один единственный день умудрились стать заядлыми врагами, но все же собрались вместе ради полезного дела. Гермиэля предполагала, что они копали в одиночку, но какая разница, кто там и как копал, если дело уже сделано. 

Хотя нет, Гермиэле было не безразлично.

Дети были просто в восторге от мысли о выращивании волшебных растений самостоятельно, а теперь, когда пани учительница сказала, что эта мысль будет воплощена в жизнь, их терпение вот-вот могло лопнуть. Поэтому терять время Гермиэля не стала. 

\- Берите наши семена и луковицы, и айда на улицу. Пан Малфюк и пан Сирко сделали нам такую услугу и все вскопали, - произнесла она, как только прозвенел звонок. Дети радостно завизжали и побежали к шкафчику, в котором с лета запасались всем необходимым.

Малфюк с Сирком обнаружились на перемене. Их, спящих друг на друге, заметила Аленка. Если быть честными, она – единственная из класса – услышала храп Сирка и пошла посмотреть, что же там такое шумит. Вернулась она, хохоча до слез.

\- Пани Гермиэля, подойдите на задний двор.

\- Зачем? – Гермиэля иногда не понимала, чего именно от нее хотят дети, и стоит ли выполнять их прихоти.

\- Ну зайдите, - Аленка могла быть настырной, и Гермиэля узнавала в ней себя. Именно поэтому спорить смысла не видела. Она зашла за школу и сама чуть не расхохоталась: под стеной лежал на спине Сирко и храпел так, что разлеталась пыль из-под крыши, а под боком у него примостился Малфюк. Он скрутился в бублик и лишь иногда подергивал ногой. Сначала их хотелось разбудить, чтобы не мешали учебному процессу, но потом Гермиэля пожалела их, уставших, и оставила их так лежать. Только лопаты, стоявшие у стены, положила на землю, чтобы случайно не попадали и не поприбивали бедолаг.

После обеда дети разошлись по домам, усталые, однако удовлетворенные. Гермиэля рассматривала плоды их труда: участок был разделен на ровненькие ряды, каждый из которых был отмечен табличкой с указанием растения и ответственного за него. Дети обещали ухаживать за своими рядами без напоминаний и даже вести дневники садовых работ. У Гермиэли не было причин не доверять им. Радуясь, что наконец еще одно дело из запланированных начало воплощаться в жизнь, она не услышала, как к ней кто-то подошел.

\- Добрый день, пани Гермиэля.

\- Сирко, - она вздрогнула, - что же ты пугаешь! 

\- Мы, это, все перекопали, - Сирко ковырял носком башмака землю.

\- Вижу я, - Гермиэля делала вид, что еще сердится. – Можешь считать, что за драку в Фирасевом дворе ты прощен. Но не за драку перед школой. Я все слышала.

Сирко вздохнул и потопал домой. Гермиэля же дождалась, пока его фигура исчезнет за горизонтом, и пошла на задний двор. 

Малфюк вздыхал во сне, и Гермиэле показалось, что не только в ее душе борьба с Пожирателями Смерти оставила болезненный отпечаток. Он выглядел беспомощным и слабым во сне, и Гермиэля осторожно тронула его за плечо.

\- Просыпайся, соня, - она ласково улыбнулась. – Завтрак ты проспал, еще немного – и проспишь обед. 

\- Грейнджеренко, - Малфюк открыл один глаз и посмотрел на нее. – Ну, не горшком по голове – и на том спасибо. Хоть каждую ночь под школу ходи спать.

Что там бормотал спросонья Малфюк, Гермиэле разбираться не хотелось. 

\- Обедать идешь? Или здесь будешь лежать? 

\- Иду, - пробормотал Малфюк, поднимаясь. 

\- Может тебе еще что-то сделать? – тихо спросил Малфюк после сытного обеда. – Дрова еще есть?

\- Есть дрова, - она улыбнулась. – Ты лучше скажи, чего это тебя на добрые дела потянуло? 

\- И что-то потянуло, - пожал плечами Малфюк. – Может я решил новую жизнь начать?

\- Если так – очень хорошо. А не думал, что тебя может кто-то из старой жизни искать?

\- Ты, случайно, не о себе? – он немного наклонил голову, заинтересованно глядя на Гермиэлю.

\- Ты меня сам нашел, хотя кого-кого, а тебя я искала в последнюю очередь. Я про авроров. 

\- Вот же черт, - растерянно пробормотал Малфюк. – И что, думаешь, они могут сюда наведаться?

\- Может и могут, а может и нет. Я не знаю, я просто спросила.

\- В таком случае мне лучше к тебе не ходить, - рубанул Малфюк. – У тебя уж точно новая жизнь началась, не хватало еще, чтобы тебя обвинили в сокрытии криминального элемента.

\- Малфюк, не говори глупостей!

\- И о дяде я не подумал. Все, Грейнджеренко, спасибо за гостеприимство, - он резко встал из-за стола.

\- Ты спятил?

Вместо ответа Малфюк вышел, хлопнув дверью, оставив Гермиэлю сидеть в одиночестве. Она долго смотрела на дверь, надеясь, что это шутка, и вдруг всхлипнула, осознавая, что по лицу текут жгучие слезы.

Марыська и Орыська прибежали через два часа и застали заплаканную Гермиэлю. 

\- Поссорились? – в один голос спросили они.

\- Я его прибью, - добавила Марыся.

\- Сирка натравим, - пообещала Орыся.

Гермиэля принялась пересказывать все, что произошло с того момента, когда она пришла в школу, и вплоть до сих пор.

\- Глупая, - вздохнула Орыся.

\- Потому что влюблена, - пытаясь оправдать ее, сказала Марыся.

\- Глупая, - кивнула Гермиэля. – Но не влюблена. Просто – вы поймите – я его давно знаю, это не чужой человек, не какой-то там Сирко. 

\- Да влюблена, - Марыся погладила ее по руке. – Сейчас я пойду к Фирасевой хате, и скажу, чтобы этот дуралей вернулся, и сказал, что это шутка. Что это просто шутка, дурацкая, как и он сам.

\- А я с тобой посижу, а то ты что-то совсем уже, - Орыся погладила Гермиэлю по руке. – Твоего компота попьем. Такой хороший компот. Знаешь, что на селе говорят? Что за один только компот тебя можно в жены взять.

\- Это они еще ее бограча не ели, - заговорщицки прошептала Марыся.

\- Малфюк ел, - Гермиэля всхлипывала.

\- И ушел? Нет, Орыська, ты слышала? Точно дурачок.

\- Да иди уже! – прикрикнула Орыся, и Марыся опрометью выскочила из хаты. 

Фирась возвращался из леса, напевая себе под нос. Он провел там два дня, расставляя сетки на чудище. Теперь можно было неделю провести дома, а потом отправляться проверять сетки.

\- Эй, племянничек, ты где? – крикнул Фирась, зайдя в хату. Драська не было. Приоткрытые окна, чистая посуда, чистая постель – все было так, словно Драська и не существовало никогда в его, Фирасевой жизни. Лишь лист, лежавший на столе, был подтверждением того, что Драсько существовал. И что он совершил глупость.


	7. Глава 6

там черти по лесам живут   
и бес плешивый под замком   
всем чародей что их поймал   
знаком   
(Алонси)

На то, чтобы успокоиться у Гермиэли ушло где-то два часа. Она корила себя за неосторожные слова, тем более что Малфюк – новый, тот, которого она узнала за последние два дня - сильно изменился. Прокручивая в голове их разговор, Гермиэля понимала теперь, что можно было сказать нечто совсем другое, и тогда все было бы иначе. Она была растеряна от того, что чувствовала себя жестокой и неблагодарной. Единственным выходом было попытаться извиниться. 

\- Извиниться, - повторила она, глядя в зеркало на собственные красные глаза и огромный от длительного плача нос. – Просто пойду и извинюсь. 

Орыся ушла еще час назад, помогать Марысе искать Малфюка по селу, или уговаривать его поговорить с Гермиэлей, или невесть что еще. По крайней мере, когда через полчаса Марыся не вернулась, Орыся отправилась ей на помощь. И с того времени не было ни слуху, ни духу о подругах. 

\- Вы слышали? – донеслось из-за окна. – Люди говорят, что Фирась настоящего Пожирателя Смерти домой притащил.

\- Что вы глупости говорите? Откуда у нас Пожиратели Смерти?

Гермиэля подбежала к окну и затаилась: за плетнем беседовали две пожилые дамы. И, собственно говоря, без лишнего стеснения, поэтому весь их разговор был прекрасно слышен в хате. 

\- А оттуда! Из самого Киева. И говорят, что он здесь запросто ходил. И вы его видели.

\- Кого? Ой, только не говорите, что Пожиратель – это тот чахленький мальчонка, который к Фирасю приехал?

\- Он-он, истину вам говорю.

Гермиэля не выдержала и выскочила на улицу. Ей позарез нужно было попасть к Фирасю.

\- А вы слышали, пан, что у нас здесь Пожиратель есть? – вновь услышала она разговор.

\- Милая моя! – пан Разумовский важно поднял палец. – Вы же думайте, что и где говорите. Кто же такое под церковью говорит? Хоть бы за забор уже вышли, тьфу.

Гермиэля вздрогнула и пошла дальше. Она знала, что слухи по деревне распространяются быстро, но чтобы настолько – трудно было это представить.

\- Такое бедствие, Гермиэленька, - перехватила ее Оксана, мать Орыськи, - такое бедствие, девочка моя.

\- Что? – Гермиэля почувствовала, как ее сердце упало в пятки.

\- Ты слышала, что у Фирася Пожиратель завелся? Так вот, он не выдержал такого стыда и пошел повесился на ели.

\- Что ты, Ксана, говоришь? Не морочь девушке голову, - соседка переклонилась через забор. – Не повесился он. 

Гермиэля вздохнула с облегчением.

\- Не вешался он, потому что пошел и прыгнул с Пацюковой скалы. Просто головой вниз. На камни. Вот какой стыд его взял.

Гермиэля чуть не потеряла сознание.

\- Да повесился, - тетя Оксана топнула ногой. – Сама слышала, как хрипел.

\- И что бы ты у Фирасевой хаты делала? Привораживала его? Да он такой чародей, что ему твое привораживание - как кнедлик съесть.

\- А что бы ты в лесу делала? Не сама зелье собирала, чтобы Фирася привораживать?

\- Да чтоб тебе кровь наглая стыла такое говорить!

\- Да чтоб тебе самой стыла! 

Гермиэля отошла и прижалась к осине, не слыша и не видя ничего вокруг себя.

\- Вот ты где. Мы тебя искали, - запыхавшаяся Орыська дернула ее за плечо.

\- Вот сейчас Орыся скажет, - тетя Оксана стукнула рукой так, что забор затрещал. – Орыська, глупая твоя макитра, а ну говори, Пожиратель тот повесился или со скалы бросился?

\- Мама, глупостей не говорите! Живой он.

\- И что, ты его видела?

\- Н-нет, - Орыся почему-то прятала глаза. – Гермиэля, иди к Фирасю. Он тебя ждет.

В Фирасевой хате было тихо. Сам хозяин сидел за столом и крутил в руках лист бумаги.

\- Дяденька Фирасенька, - Гермиэля не знала, как на него смотреть, потому что это она, только она была виновата в том, что Малфюк начал делать глупости. 

\- Не уберег, - вздохнул Фирась. – Собственного племянника, родную кровь – не уберег. Что ему это в голову пришло? Ох, Гермиэля, не надо было говорить, что за ним авроры придут, ох, не надо.

Гермиэля тяжело вздохнула. Теперь она понимала, почему Малфюк исчез: он мог доверять только двум людям, которых он знал, которые были ему более-менее близкими. И теперь, когда и Гермиэля, и Фирась в нем разуверились... Она вздохнула.

\- Бедный Драсько. Уже, Фирасенька, по всему селу пошли слухи, что он Пожиратель.

\- А это слухи? – взгляд Фирася был тяжелым. – Ты знаешь, деточка дорогая, что не слухи. И я знаю. А вот кто еще знал и начал болтать – узнаю. И пойдет он у меня на приманки для чудища. 

Где-то за окном загромыхало.

\- Дяденька Фирасенька, не надо злиться, уже, слышите, гремит? – Гермиэля хорошо знала, что бывает, если разозлить характерника. К ее счастью, лишь из книг.

\- Я на себя, старого дурака, сержусь. Затюкал беднягу, вот он и ушел.

\- Да нет, Фирасенька, это я виновата, - в отчаянии воскликнула Гермиэля. – Я глупостей наговорила. Пойду его в лес искать.

Она решительно распахнула дверь.

\- Стой, - рявкнул Фирась. – Стой, глупая ты девка. Какой лес? Если сейчас гроза начнется, в лесу будет опасно.

\- А Малфюк там один! Домой, в Киев ему нельзя, там авроры. Здесь он нам навредить не хочет. В лесу он сидит, говорю вам, - она вышла за дверь и направилась в лес.

Фирась схватил свой посох и устремился за ней.

Никогда еще Драську не было так страшно. Он сидел под елью и чуть не плакал от отчаяния. Сначала план казался отличным: отсидеться в лесу, чтобы Грейнджеренко и дядя поняли, кого они теряют, а потом тихонько вернуться. Но если вокруг деревни лес еще был светлым и не слишком густым, то чем дальше заходил Драсько, тем темнее он становился, этот лес. Все выше и выше становились стены, которыми окружали его деревья, все труднее и труднее было солнечному свету пробиваться сквозь их ветви. В конце концов Драсько признал, что он заблудился, уселся под ель и вздохнул. Большая тяжелая капля упала ему на голову, и он поднял глаза. На ели сидело нечто. Нет, даже Нечто. Огромное, болотного цвета, покрытое длинной лохматой шерстью, оно хищно раскрывало пасть, а с клыков его капала слюна. Драсько завизжал, вскочил и бросился с того места. Топот за спиной, эхом катившийся по всему лесу, говорил о том, что Нечто гонится за ним. 

\- Ой, мамочки, ой, мамочки, - приговаривал Драсько, перебирая ногами. Неподалеку он увидел огромную скалу и опрометью бросился к ней. Существо не отставало. Драсько начал карабкаться на скалу, хватаясь руками за острые выступы, царапая руки, которые отродясь не держали ничего тяжелее волшебной палочки – ну и лопаты теперь. Кровь стекала по камням, и существо внизу хищно облизнулось, но вылезти на скалу так и не смогло. Его когти, приспособленные к дереву, на камне оказались бесполезными, поэтому тварь расхаживала вдоль скалы, вероятно, надеясь, что Драсько упадет и, в конце концов, можно будет полакомиться его мясцом. Мясца там, конечно, было так себе, на один зуб. Но в голодный год это лучше, чем вообще перебиваться с ягод на корни.

Увидев, что подобраться к нему существо неспособно, Драсько уселся на верхушке скалы и стал баюкать поцарапанные руки.

\- Кто-нибудь, - прошептал он, - пожалуйста. Дядя Фирась. Грейнджеренко. Я не хочу здесь умирать.

Где-то сверху загремело, и на небо стали наползать облака. Драсько вздохнул, глядя на быстро чернеющее небо. Тяжеловатая капля упала ему на спину. А потом еще одна. А потом словно небо прорвало, и сплошной поток воды обрушился на Драська. Он посмотрел вниз, надеясь, что животное испугается дождя и вернется в лес. Но оно, наверное, думало наоборот. Скала стала скользкой от воды, и существо просто уселось, ожидая, пока Драсько соскользнет вниз. 

\- Ой, мамочки! – завизжал Драсько, чувствуя, что понемногу сползает. Он вцепился в выступ скалы, но усталые руки и влажные камни взаимодействовать не хотели никак.

\- Малфюк! – неожиданно услышал он голос Фирася.

\- Драсько, Драсько, миленький! – голос Грейнджеренко был еще большей неожиданностью.

\- Ой-ой-ой! – запричитал Драсько уже громче.

\- Племянничек, эй! Ты где!

\- Я? – Драсько оглянулся, не зная, как описать это место. – Я... Я на какой-то скале! И мне холодно! И мокро! И меня хочет сожрать какая-то гадость! Помогите! 

\- Он там! – прокричала где-то Грейнджеренко, и лес снова погрузился в тишину.

\- Эй-ей-ей! – крикнул Драсько, которого такой ход событий не устраивал никак. – Говорите что-то! Мне страшно!

\- Не ной! – голос Фирася послышался уже ближе. 

\- Не ною, - согласился Малфюк. – Просто кушать захотелось!

На слово «кушать» тварь у подножия скалы отреагировала рычанием.

\- Племянничек, - ближайшие кусты затрещали, и на поляне перед скалой появился Фирась.

\- Вот чудище, - прошептала Гермиэля, шедшая за ним.

\- Да, верно, лесное чудище. В отличие от болотного, оно хищное и агрессивное. Гермиэля, стой у меня за спиной.

Чудище посмотрело на Фирася, поджало хвост и тоненько заскулило.

\- Кто тут моего племянника поймать хотел? – грозно спросил Фирась, показывая пальцем на существо. – Или же я мало мяса разбросал, что ты опять за старое?

Чудище начало отползать задом в сторону леса.

\- Нет, дорогуша, сначала наказание, - Фирась сделал единственный шаг к животному, и оно стремглав побежало к лесу. 

\- Убежит, - охнула Гермиэля, до сих пор стоявшая, неотрывно глядя на Драська и прижимая руки ко рту.

\- Ну и пусть убегает, - пожал плечами Фирась. – Редкий вид, все такое. Убивать их можно только при прямой угрозе жизни.

\- Ой-йой! – завизжал Малфюк. Его рука соскользнула с выступа, и он упал со скалы. 

\- Малфюк, живой? – Грейнджеренко осторожно потрясла его за плечо.

\- Нет, уже все. Умер. Отмучился.

\- Малфюк, глупостей не говори, - Грейнджеренко скривилась, и вдруг над лесом раздался детский крик. Драсько вскочил на ноги и побежал туда, где отчаянно верещал ребенок.


	8. Глава 7

Малфюк сломя голову мчался на голос.

\- Помогите! – раздалось справа, и он повернул туда.

\- Спасите! – уже слева, и Драсько вновь развернулся. 

Он метался между деревьями, и ему казалось, что он слышит тихий смех. Или это был ветер? Или просто шуршание прошлогодних листьев под ногами. Или все же смех.

\- Куда он? – испуганно переспросила Гермиэля, и хотела уже бежать за Малфюком, но Фирась остановил ее сильным жестом.

\- Погоди, - он чуть качнул головой и прислушался. – Я так и думал. Мавка водит. Стой здесь, я сейчас вернусь.

Гермиэля озадаченно смотрела на то, как Фирась – без палочки! – исчез.

\- Умоляю, помогите! – донеслось откуда-то. Драсько повернулся на звук и зацепился ногой за корень дерева, едва удержавшись, чтобы не упасть. Он оперся рукой о дерево и выдохнул.

\- Никуда не ходи, - прошептали над ухом, и на плечо легла чья-то тяжелая рука. Драсько завизжал.

\- Не кричи, балда!

\- Дядя, - заикаясь проговорил Драсько, - черт вы лысый, а не дядя. Там кого-то надо спасать. Там ребенок!

\- Нет там ребенка, - Фирась успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу. – Это мавка тебя водит. Понравился, наверное. А теперь давай отсюда выбираться. Пани учительница так и стоит на поляне.

Драсько растерянно посмотрел на Фирася. 

\- Но как? Я тут бегал так, что совсем заплутал.

\- А в этом-то и вся натура мавок, - улыбнулся дядя, - завести тебя куда подальше, чтобы ты из леса вовек не вышел, ну и делать с тобой всякие вещи.

\- Какие? – Драсько почесал затылок.

\- Такие, о которых ты еще мал разговаривать, - отрубил Фирась.

\- Эй, я совершеннолетний! – возмущенно крикнул Драсько.

Фирась на него внимания не обращал.

\- Ну, и где же ты? – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Водила, так выходи. 

Из-за дерева показалась красивая девушка: стройная и тонкая, с длинными зелеными волосами и зеленоватой кожей.

\- Ну здравствуй, красавица, - Фирась улыбнулся. – Ты моего племянника по лесу водила?

Девушка закрыла лицо изящными руками.

\- Что, не думала, что дядя Фирась поблизости? Давай, выводи нас к скале.

Девушка кивнула и повела рукой. Деревья моментально расступилась, образуя коридор к поляне.

\- Ох, шалунья, - подмигнул ей Фирась и толкнул Драська вперед себя. – Чтобы я тебя видел.

\- Дядя, - Драсько растерянно оглядывался назад. – Почему они все тебя боятся?

\- Не боятся, племянничек, а уважают, - назидательно проговорил Фирась. – Да и кто – все? Чудище? Да, боится меня чудище, потому что знает, что я могу сделать. Черти лесные? Там совсем другое приключение было, племянничек. На гнездо их напали, ну старшие и попросили где-то малышню перепрятать. Жаль их, хорошие были ребятки. 

\- А мавка?

\- Я характерник, Драсько. Я перед тем, как в Волшебные Вуйки вернуться, двадцать лет в лесу жил, всех знаю, всем стараюсь помочь. Для лесных чудищ я мясо по лесу разбросал, потому что не могу им деревню на растерзание отдать. Но это им неинтересно, инстинкт же охотиться просит. 

\- Двадцать лет, - вздохнул Драсько. 

\- Первый год сам себе бродил, потом уже к мавкам прибился. Ох, и ладные девки они. Но ты о пани учительнице думай, тебе с мавками водиться нужды нет.

\- А вдруг я тоже хочу быть характерником?

\- Не хочешь и не будешь, - Фирась покачал головой. – Ветер говорит, ненадолго ты здесь. Весть он принес из долины, покинешь нас скоро.

Гермиэля уже извелась в ожидании, когда Фирась и Драсько вышли из леса.

\- Малфюк, ты самое глупое, самое пугливое и самое эгоистичное существо в мире! – каждую характеристику она сопровождала ударом прута по его бокам, а потом отбросила свое оружие и бросилась его обнимать. – А что, если бы мавка тебя завела? А что если бы чудище тебя съело? Малфюк, ты болван!

Она не выдержала и расплакалась.

Драсько озадаченно смотрел на Грейнджеренко, обнимавшую его, и голова у него пошла кругом. 

\- Грейнджеренко, прекращай, - пробормотал он. – Уже темнеет, надо домой. Дядя Фирась, никакое чудо лесное нам фонариком махать не собирается?

\- Пока я с вами – не собирается, - улыбнулся Фирась в усы. – Идите вперед, чтобы я вас видел.

К селу вышли, когда уже было темно, и Фирась почему-то остановился.

\- Дальше уже сами, а мне надо в лес возвращаться, - он хитро прищурился.

\- Почему это? – в один голос переспросили Драсько и Гермиэля.

\- Потому что мавки хотели пошалить, а я у них игрушку украл. Пойду заменять.

\- Дядя, скажите, что вы шутите, - Драсько озадаченно смотрел на Фирася, но тот не ответил, лишь пошел в сторону леса. 

\- Пойдем, надо твои руки обработать, - Гермиэля осторожно потянула его за рукав рубашки.

Через несколько минут он вновь сидел в большой комнате в хате Грейнджеренко и крепко сжимал зубы, чтобы не кричать от боли, когда она промывала его исцарапанные руки каким-то отваром.

\- Помогает быстро заживать ранам, обезвреживает вредителей, успокаивает боль, - объясняла она голосом учительницы. Тем самым, что звучал ласково, но в случае неповиновения мог бы стать тверже той проклятой скалы.

\- Пока что только раздражает, - пробормотал Драсько.

\- Ничего, - она налила еще немного зелья ему на ладони.

\- Ой! – не выдержал Драсько. – Печет. 

\- Попечет и перестанет, - Грейнджеренко двигала своими руками осторожно, чтоб не раздирать его царапины еще сильнее. 

\- Грейнджеренко, ты так разговариваешь, - он подставил вторую руку под струйку зелья и героически сдержал крик боли. – Не хватает фразы: «Будь хорошим мальчиком», и всего такого.

\- А ты будешь хорошим мальчиком? – она улыбнулась.

\- Я здесь, собственно, стараюсь быть намного лучшим мальчиком, чем был в Киеве, - напомнил он.

\- Я заметила, - Грейнджеренко начала перевязывать его руки, оставляя снаружи лишь кончики пальцев.

Драсько смотрел на нее, не понимая абсолютно ничего. Он видел Грейнджеренко слишком близко, и она улыбалась ему. Драсько изучал улыбку на ее лице, понимая, что она прекрасна. И он искренне не мог теперь понять, как удалось стать причиной улыбки, если последние семь лет он был лишь причиной слез. 

\- Малфюк? – она заметила, что мысли его где-то далеко.

\- Все нормально, - он улыбнулся, - просто немного задумался.

\- О чем? – она заинтересованно наклонила голову.

Драсько мог бы сказать, о чем он думает, но решил промолчать.

\- Малфюк, ты вообще здесь? – голос Грейнджеренко стал немного тверже.

\- Да-да, - он встряхнул головой, - все в норме. Я пытался понять, печет или нет. 

\- И что? – Грейнджеренко хитро улыбнулась. – Печет или нет?

\- Вроде нет, - он улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Ну, тогда вставай, будем ужинать, - Грейнджеренко убрала миску с зельем подальше и принялась накрывать на стол.

\- Грейнджеренко, а ничего, что уже как бы темно? Я хочу сказать, мне можно у тебя сидеть? Слухи по селу не пойдут?

\- Малфюк, - она махнула на него полотенцем, - село уже сегодня переело слухов и сытое спит, так что сиди себе, сколько душе угодно.

\- То есть, ты предлагаешь мне остаться на ночь?

В хате повисла тишина. Драсько уже поднялся со своего места и теперь смотрел на Грейнджеренко, которая поставила кувшин на стол и замерла, не двигаясь. Драсько осторожно, по-кошачьи тихо подкрался к ней и положил перебинтованные руки на тонкие плечи.

\- Так предлагаешь или нет? – прошептал он ей на ухо. 

\- Считай, что предлагаю, - тихо ответила она.


	9. Глава 8

На Закарпатье граб зеленый  
След от когтей на грабе том  
И Живоглотик обреченный  
Мяучет там и бьет хвостом.

Направо мявкнул сели сходят,  
Налево - паводок рычит.  
Там дед Фирась лесами бродит,  
Где бес плешивый днями спит.

А Грейнджеренко возле школы  
Сирко под дубом стережет.  
И окончанья дней суровых  
Последний Пожиратель ждет.  
(Алонси)

Утро началось со стука в дверь. 

\- Гермиэля, открывай! – Марыся ломилась в дверь так, будто собиралась снести их напрочь. – Вставай! Пожирателя искать приехали!

\- Кто? – Гермиэля лениво открыла один глаз и чуть крепче обняла Драська.

\- Что? – Драсько, в свою очередь, попытался встать, но объятия разрывать не хотелось.

\- Приехали какие-то с Киева и просят выдать им Пожирателя нашего!

\- Я в шкаф, - прошептал Драсько, спрыгнув с кровати. Он похватал свои вещи, которые были разбросаны по полу, и бросился к шкафу. 

Гермиэля накинула легкий халат и открыла дверь. Марыська тяжело дышала, держась за бок.

\- Там приехали. Все село уже возле сельсовета, а тебя нет. Мы думали, может ты, того, знаешь, где наш Пожиратель?

\- Так вы его выдадите, - Гермиэля сложила руки на груди.

\- Лично я не хотела бы его выдавать, и Орыська тоже. Но общество, понимаешь, настроено решительно. 

\- Дай хоть одеться, - мрачно проговорила Гермиэля и захлопнула двери.

\- Все слышал? – спросила она.

\- Угу, - пробормотали из шкафа. – И что делать?

\- Сиди здесь и не рыпайся. Сейчас что-то придумаем. Хоть бы Фирась уже вернулся.

В дверь снова постучали.

\- Ну просила же подождать, - гневно проговорила Гермиэля, рванула на себя дверь и чуть не упала в обморок. Во дворе столпилось чуть ли не все село. Вооруженные кто чем: вилами, лопатами, граблями, кое-кто даже факел прихватил, несмотря на то, что на дворе стоял ясный день – люди враждебно смотрели на нее.

\- Извини, но общество требует, - растерянно проговорил Сирко, стоявший на пороге. – Где Пожиратель? Нигде по селу его нет, поэтому, очевидно, он у тебя.

\- Не выдам, - Гермиэля скрестила руки на груди, - что, забьете меня насмерть? 

\- А и забьем! – прокричал кто-то в толпе, и снова поднялся гвалт.

\- А ну, цыц всем! – голос Фирася донесся откуда-то из-за плетня. Толпа разошлась, пропуская дядю Фирася к хате Гермиэли. 

\- Дяденька, что же делать?

\- Кто-нибудь из вас взбирался на Пацюкову Скалу? – спросил он у толпы, закрывая собой Гермиэлю. Толпа молчала. 

\- Вы помните, что это означает?

\- Что только настоящий сын своего отца, что только достойный человек, у которого чистые мысли, сможет вскарабкаться на самую верхушку скалы. Того, кто хочет другим зла, скала сбросит, - ответил Сирко, словно урок рассказывал. – Но после вас, пан Фирась, никому это не удавалось.

\- После меня, ага. До вчерашнего дня. Но вчера произошло то, что перевернуло мои представления. Мой племянник, тот, кого вы хотите выдать и тот, кого обвиняют в причастности к Пожирателям Смерти, вскарабкался на Пацюкову Скалу, даже не зная, что это она. Его кровь еще не смылась с камней, поэтому, если есть желание, уважаемое общество, пойдите и убедитесь.

Вилы и лопаты стали понемногу опускаться.

\- И что, отдадите аврорам человека, в которого достоинства больше, чем у вас?

\- Но они требуют, - промямлил кто-то.

\- Да, требуем, - Гермиэля услышала знакомый голос. Гарик Поттерчук в аврорской форме расталкивал людей, пробираясь к ней. – Мы разыскиваем Драська Малфюка, если тебе известно его местонахождение, лучше будет сказать.

\- Гарик, ты как всегда. Ты серьезно считаешь, что я могу прятать Малфюка в шкафу?

\- На самом деле нет, - Гарик замялся, - я так, просто спросил.

\- Ну вот и все, - Гермиэля улыбнулась, и уже хотела выйти на улицу и захлопнуть за собой дверь, когда из хаты донесся скрип шкафа и на свет Божий показался Малфюк собственной персоной.

\- Нет, Гермиэля, знал, что Волшебные Вуйки тебя изменят, но чтобы настолько – даже думать боялся.

\- Хватит, Поттерчук, - проговорил Драсько, - хотел Малфюка – держи Малфюка, а ее – не трогай.

Гарик ошалел от услышанного.

\- Он тебя защищает? – ошеломленно переспросил он.

\- Он очень изменился, - Гермиэля осторожно погладила его по руке. – Правда, он совсем не такой, как мы все думали.

\- Все, хватит. Забирай меня уже, - Малфюк протянул руки ладонями вниз, призывая застегнуть на запястьях наручники. – Хватит лясы точить. Делай свою работу, Поттерчук.

\- Делаю, - Гарик начал копаться в сумке, что висела на плече. – Я хочу сообщить. Точнее, совсем не хочу. Короче говоря, вот. Читай.

Вместо наручников Гарик достал из сумки письмо, сложенное вчетверо и стал терпеливо ждать, пока Драсько его развернет и прочитает. По мере чтения лицо Драська вытягивалось, а улыбка становилась все хитрее.

\- Я не знаю, сколько это стоило твоему уважаемому папаше, но вы оправданы. Поэтому, если хочешь, твой портключ на двенадцать часов, - Поттерчук протянул ему старый башмак.

Драсько уже протянул руку за ним, но вдруг посмотрел на Сирка, замершего и смотревшего теперь на Гермиэлю, как заколдованный. На Марыську и Орыську, которые шмыгали носами у плетня. На пана Разумовского, растерянно прогонявшего людей со двора. На Фирася, который был явно разочарован и избегал смотреть на Драська. И на Гермиэлю, пытавшуюся делать вид, будто все хорошо, будто она примет любой выбор и совсем не будет жалеть, если он уедет. Но тоненькая пелена слез в ее глазах сказала все лучше любых слов.

\- Я не еду, - решительно рубанул Драсько и опустил руку. 

\- Но Малфюк, - растерянно пробормотал Поттерчук. – А как же поместье? Родители? Признание и все такое?

\- У меня здесь есть кое-что гораздо лучше, - он сделал шаг назад и обнял Гермиэлю за плечи. – Спокойствие, Поттерчук. И воздух, чистый настолько, что прочищает мозг. Вряд ли ты поймешь.

Гермиэля посмотрела на него и обняла, прижимаясь к плечу. Фирась обнял обоих, словно собственных детей, хотя, по правде говоря, все они здесь были его детьми. Детьми старого характерника, который защищал каждого из них.


End file.
